No One Knows
by Guess.This.Guest
Summary: Instead of the secret about Elsa's abilities that caused the gates to remain closed for years, what if it's this reason: Anna is a vampire! Hans (a vampire hunter with amazing abilities) is after the princess. Elsa will protect Anna from anything- but how will she protect her sister from a much more sinister threat as Anna nears her 18th birthday? Second fic
1. Prologue Part 1

**Prologue Pt. |**

The scariest things— entities or ideas— tends to be the ones to question of existence by some; the fools. Nevertheless, these dark, scary things are always told to young children— as bedtimes— to instill fear. Fears that will visit them in their innocent dreams. Others use these dark entities or thoughts to gain the beliefs of others in religion. The scary things born from the hand of the devil himself. Which may be very true. They lurk in the dark corners of the woods, waiting to snatch someone and subject them to the devil. Only the very few brave tell the stories of having these dark things (though tend to be fabrications by most to gain popularity). The demons. The werewolves. The _vampires_. Demons can be in the form a person usually— like a neighbor. Humans are very confident in casting them away- which often do succeed without casualties. Werewolves are rarely seen and could only be encounter in selected countries. Here— fortunately no. Russia— unfortunately, yes. That country is a very favored location of those terrifying beasts. Not many live to tell the encounters of a werewolf. And those who do live are never in good health. Disfigured or haunted mentally terrible by the memories. _Vampires_ … no. No one lives to share. How they gather information about these bloodthirsty beings remains a mystery. They could be— _anywhere_ yet they are _everywhere_. The proof of this is that some children go missing— never to be found again. Only a tattered clothing, splattered with dried blood could be found- at rare times though. Although favored very much by the dark beings, children aren't always the victims. Young women and men seemed to be victims as well. The only population is excluded seemed to be people who have health issues, or people of old age, close to death.

But that's just a theory.

A theory that Queen Evey seemed to trust wholeheartedly.

As a child, she— just like any other child— was told of these dark things. It, of course, frightened her. She always thought of them when she was young, asking her parents to remain in her room until she sleeps because she believed that that was the time they will visit her— right before she slept. As times progress, those dark things were hardly thought of. There were more pressing matters to think about. Like her role as a queen. Or raising the lovely daughter with beautiful snow gift she possesses. Or more importantly, the unborn child resting inside her, ready to come out into the world. That was very important.

The queen found another— peculiar— thing important. It seemed dangerous but she was always prepared with five her best guards, the finest and strongest horses and her husband (who first had qualms about this but after time and time he gradually became used to it) by her side; Queen Evey found it important to go and have a trek in the woods. For exercise and a peace of mind. She always felt safe. Believing that the theory— about the health issue— applies to women who are with child. She would not be a victim of a vampire (should they ever cross one)— especially if they come out at times like this, which is usually a few hours after noon, going into the evenings hours. It was part of the reason why her husband (reluctantly) agreed to her walks in the woods. Not too deep in woods; enough that she can remember her path if she happened to be alone. It was safe.

However, nothing couldn't prevent _that_ evening.

Everything was going normal. It was peaceful. The scenery was beautiful. Trees and the ground were blanketed with soft snow. She even grabbed a handful and munched into it. The King smiled warmly and Queen Evey blushed while rubbing her swollen belly (he won't admit it but these walks relieve the stress he had). She knew this child will not bear the gifts that her young daughter has. Because of a secret that will never be shared.

They were going to turn back (Evey announced that she was tired) when it happened.

The horse paused and raise their heads up in an alarm. The guards unsheathed their swords— ready for whatever threat comes forth. A few minutes, that felt ever so long, passed and nothing came about. A guard suggested continuing when the horses seemed to relax. They continue back to the palace and suddenly— the horses panicked. Crying out and prancing around, frightened. Evey tried to console her beloved horse. To no avail. And then it felt like something snapped in the air as the horses started to sprint. All in different directions. Evey held tightly to the reins, daring not to utter a cry— otherwise, the men would desperately think she is in trouble. This isn't trouble— unusual yes, but not too much of a trouble.

She knew she was far from the other men when the horse finally stopped abruptly. She let go a shaky breath, noticing a light cloud escaping her lips. It's colder than it was before. She wrapped her thick cloak tightly against her form. Evey dismounted her horse. She moved in front of it, rubbing her hand down its face. "Hush now. You're safe. I wonder what startled— well _scared_ you." And that was unusual of the situation. Evey didn't see any animal on the ground. She looks around. How exactly far is she from the others? "We should go back now. I'm quite sleepy."

That same feeling— of something that snapped in the air— returned. The horse panicked once again, rearing back and raising its front legs in the air with a cry. Its' hooves hit the side of Evey's head. She stumbled to the side, hand over her temple as a wave of dizziness hits her— her foot misplaced a step on a hill. The earth below crumbled. She stumbled more, down the steep hill. She tried to regulate the motion of her body so that she would only slide violently, but an obstacle in her path caused her body to now tumble and roll roughly.

When she lands to a stop— thank god on her back— Evey gasped. The pain suddenly started in every place, but more so— frightening— in her swollen stomach. Evey's hands went to her belly, fearing the worst before darkness cloud her vision and eventually took toll of her.

She awoke with a groan. Dull pain was everywhere. The skies are becoming dark. Twilight almost close to a night. One or two hours left, give or take. She didn't want to be here, on the ground, cold. Her memory works slowly, and then quickly. Evey sat up with a cry. Her stomach— it's still... well— but could it— Evey noticed wetness between her legs. _No_. With shaking hands, Evey bundled a part of her dress. She uses one hand to inspect the wetness between her thighs. Slowly— quite agonizingly, she looked at her fingers.

Fingertips coated in blood.

"No!" Evey cried out, pressing her hands onto her stomach. It couldn't be… _how?_ Yes, the fall was terrible… looking up at the hill, Evey realized that the height— for anyone to fall— is fatal. True enough, it is fatal—

No! She didn't want to think that the baby— that her baby inside of her is no longer alive. Evey presses her fingers in places that would usually cause the child to move…

Not a flutter.

Not a movement.

The baby… her baby was—

Evey screamed.

She screamed in anger, sadness, and grief. She screamed because of the pain. Of the coldness, she currently felt. Of the loneliness. She screamed for the dead unborn child. She just _screamed_.

"Stop screaming."

The smooth and yet dark alluring voice (his accent from somewhere upper Europe) startled her. Evey looked up. There, a tall man standing above her, dressed in a black coat but she could see his leather pants. He was… stunning. Handsome and _haunting_. His skin was very pale. His jaw structure was sharp and very masculine, decorated with a pleasing goatee. His black hair was perfect— not a hair out of place. And his eyes… they were red. Blood red.

Stricken with horror, fear and other emotions, Evey did _not_ scream again. Her mouth was agape but no sound was uttered.

"Close your mouth and breathe," he said. And she did, willingly (but reluctantly) because it was sensible to do so. He seemed to be pleased that she followed his instruction— not instantly though— because he smiled, showing his teeth—

 _His fangs_.

Evey's eyes widened. And then watered.

A vampire.

Standing above her— in his dark glory— was a vampire.

His eye scanned her. "Your unborn child is dead—"

Tears had now escaped. _Yes, it is, and now_ —

"—which means you are fit for my consumption," the vampire stated.

— _I will die horribly_. No one has lived to tell the tale of encountering a vampire— she knew this. So with a thought of her unborn dead child, Evey accepted her fate.

"However, I pity you, human."

Evey whimpered.

The tall vampire walked closer to her (he took one step) and squat at her eye level. Evey shivered at the sudden coldness. Her eyes stared into the vampire haunting red ones. "Appaling, I know— as my kind do not experience such pathetic emotions or _feelings_ , however... _I am a prideful exception_." He moved closer and Evey turned her head, with a sharp intake of a breath and leaned back. The vampire smelled her. "You smell delicious. And you would have been a delectable meal but…"

His hand grabbed her chin. He forced her to meet his red eyes. Evey noticed his nails— _claws_ , dug lightly into her cheeks.

" _I pity you, human_." He hissed angrily. She grunted as he roughly let go of her chin and he stood. "I will help you. I will give life to your dead fetus."

" _What_?"

"Life." the vampire growled. It sent a shiver down her spine. "To your dead child. When she turns age eighteen, I will return for her. She will be my bride. Mine."

Evey had made a noise of fright and disgust, placing (pathetically) a protective hand over her belly. "No! You will not-"

"You can— _willingly_ — drink my blood and listen to the information I will share. Or…" He moved closer again. "I will force it down your throat. And I promise, mortal—" He ran a claw against her cheek. Evey sucked in a breath. "I will make it _agonizing_." Now he was at a nearby tree. Evey wonder how he moved so quickly. She watched as he viciously tore a bark from a frozen tree. He returned at her side at an amazing speed.

"Our kind usually controls the will of weakened women." he murmured. "But since your child was alive a few minutes before you woke— there are some… lingering traits. Traits that make pregnant women not our meal choice."

Evey wrapped her mind around his words. Her child was alive before she woke. And he could not control her— vampires control humans (more specifically weak women) because her child was alive a few minutes ago…? "Oh." Is all she said. What else could she possible uttered?

"Which— the time of your fetus died— also explains why I can resurrect the fetus; it's not too late. You should know…" the vampire said. "the child… she will be half human. And half my kind. An interesting bride."

Condemn her dead child? No. No child would want that. No parent would want that for their child. But this vampire- whoever he is, his name- was quite confident that she will drink his blood. And that this child would become his wife. A vampire's wife. No, she will not condemn it. She would fight and fight until death. To avoid any of his damned, evil blood into her stomach. Evey swallowed thickly. She was still in pain. In shocked too. She asked, "Wh- what is your name?"

The vampire— although dark and yet handsome— smirked. "Why I am Daemon— the brother of the devil, who is able to walk upon this earth. The lord of all vampires. And the husband of your child when she comes to age."

She wanted to say something. Actually, she wanted to scream again. This time not from pain or sadness but of _fear_. But— she braced herself, closing her eyes, saying a quick soft prayer and something to her husband who she will never see again. She already accepted her fate. And then she opened her eyes, prepared.

"What is your choice? Will or force?" the vampire inquired.

Evey took a deep breath. With the determination, she said, "Go to hell to your brother, Daemon!"

A moment of silence fell upon them. Evey watched the dark entity above her. He— Daemon— said or did nothing. No emotion flickered. It didn't even seem like he was breathing— could they breathe?— Daemon just stood there. Fear started to replace the new-found determination of Evey. And then

He chuckled. "Oh," he said in what sounded like a sad tone as he smirked. "I pity you… _Evey_."

How did he—?

Daemon pounced.

* * *

 _G.T.G:_

 _Queen Evey is Anna's and Elsa's mother. And I couldn't think of another dark name other than 'Daemon'._ _I just thought of this idea yesterday and decided, why the hell not? Type it and post this. I don't know if this can be considered as a dark fic or not, as you can see there isn't a labeled genre but I wanna know your thoughts or questions. No flames, please._


	2. Prologue Part 2

_G.T.G: Thank you all for reading and reviewing this piece of work! You have no idea how ecstatic I get when I receive a positive comment or see the increasing views. Here's the second piece of the prologue (one more to go after this!)— warning; violence and blood. Rating will remain a T, unless a few people strongly suggest I should change it. Also any grammar mistakes, I shall fix later on._

* * *

 **Prologue Pt. ||**

His hand latched to her throat tightly, preventing the scream she had readied to release that turned into choking noise. Evey scratched at him, struggling and attempting— poorly— to push him away. It didn't seem to affect the vampire. Daemon's face was stern, but she could see the rage and excitement brewing in those haunting red eyes.

With abnormal strength, the vampire slowly lifted her— her feet hovered mere inches off the ground. She choked more. Evey prayed that her body would give out from the lack of air. Unfortunately— Daemon smirked, displaying those sharp white fangs— he carelessly tossed her body to the side.

She landed on her side. Evey either gasped or shouted— she didn't know which, nor had the time to determine which because Daemon place a foot on her chest and applied pressure causing her to screamed and grabbed his ankle.

" _Yes!_ " Daemon hissed. "Scream louder."

Only she didn't. She groaned in pain. That made him snarl.

He removed his foot from her chest, allowing Evey to wheezed for air. The queen stared above her. Darkness was slowly but surely chasing away traces of twilight. She couldn't feel the snow under her. How long will she remain here until they find her? She couldn't back— effectively. She's too weak. Daemon was too… he's not human. He's something that haunts the dreams of most.

The vampire hovered over her trembling form. One claw trailed down her chin— she snatched her head away, tried to wither away— slowly down to her chest where more pressure is being applied. Evey whimpered when he stopped on her breast and grinned sinisterly. Daemon ruthlessly gripped her breast. Evey screamed. He made a puncture in her thick dress at the start of her belly and continued to draw down, ripping her dress in the process and causing a trail of blood. Evey yelped and groaned. She could feel the cold nipping bitterly at her exposed stomach. She gritted her teeth and gripped the snow ground hoping that the cold feeling in her hands will erode the other painful sensations.

Daemon moved lower, under her dress, moving up her thighs. An icy sensation rippled through Evey; she began to kick her feet and wiggle away— "No, please…"

Surprisingly he stopped. " _Please?_ Begging now?" He pinched her skin at a very sensitive and private spot. Evey jerked and her foot attempted to connect with his face but he caught it and twisted her ankle. Evey cried out. She begged him to stop.

"No, I want to hear you scream," the devil's brother said before snaking his hand up her thigh. In a quick motion, he sunk his claws in her flesh and scratched down to her knee. Evey's back arched as she let go an ear-splitting screech. Warm blood flowed down her leg and decorated the white snow below.

"And yet, I'm wasting precious time," the vampire muttered. He scratched her again on her calve, eliciting another screech of pain from the woman.

"Up, up, up." He yanked her up. Evey cried out; searing pain spread from ankle and thigh to her foot. Daemon roughly pushed her against a tree and looked into her eyes. Evey stared back. She didn't show fear or revulsion, simply because she was in pain. In a blink of an eye, he left to retrieve the bark of the ground— Evey felt herself leaning tiredly on the tree— the vampire returned to her. He bit into his wrist and held it over the bark. Dark blood trickled into the bark-bowl. When there was enough, using one hand, he pressed her hands against her chest. He held the bark to her lips.

"Drink," he said.

Evey glanced at the bowl. The dark blood— so black— had a foul scent. Now Evey's face shown disgust. "No," she weakly whispered. Daemon snaked his hand up her neck, to her cheek— Evey's breath hitched— then he grabbed the back of her head and yanked it back. He demanded her again to drink in a very low threatening growl.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Evey knew that the blood will find its way down her throat no matter what. But she couldn't help sobbing a cracked "no" and kept her lips tightly closed. Daemon continued to pull her hair back, and Evey— determined and near unconsciousness— refused to utter a sound.

Daemon noticed and chuckled. "The child will have your persistence. Your beauty also." He allowed a clawed finger to drag along the skin of her neck. Evey tried to recoil away— but how can she when she was pinned against this tree? She hissed when he dragged his finger under her chin. "All that I need for a wife. But you… need to drink." Daemon said and then did what made Evey throw her head back and let out a blood-curdling scream.

He bit her.

On her shoulder. She could feel his teeth, his fangs— oh so sharp!— sank through her cloak and her thick dress. _Will I turn will I turn I'll turn—_ She tried to push the vampire away but he pressed both hands against her chest using his free hand. And—

she wished she hadn't screamed.

—Daemon took the opportunity; he thrust the bark in her open mouth. The dark blood filled her mouth. She gagged and tried to close her mouth but too much of it had already gotten down her throat, and the rest dribbled down her chin.

It was hot. It burned. It was _abhorrent._

The vampire stepped back. Evey landed on all fours, trying to cough out the rest. She wrapped an arm around her belly with wide eyes. _No, no, no_ — Immediately, she could feel the evil force flourishing in her body. She withered and laid flat on her back as new sharp pain twist in her stomach. It suddenly stopped with the fetus flutter briefly inside. Her hands went stomach and she gasped. _Oh, I failed_. Evey touched her shoulder— where he bit her— warm blood coated her fingers _. Am I going to become a vampire too?_

Daemon chuckled. "You won't turn Evey." He told her as if he was reading her mind. Every supposed that is a fortunate thing to know, but now she must suffer with a spawn growing in her. Tear leaked from her eyes.

"Two important things— you are still conscious, so I'll expect you to remember." He circled her as he spoke, "first, the child _is_ of _my_ kind. Different and stronger from other vampires, but still a vampire. She will need to consume blood as a meal daily— and trust my words when I say, you do not wish to see a baby vampire hungry. Avoiding sunlight is best. To avoid intense dehydration. Ah, please don't think she'll be burned to ashes at first contact of sunlight or a silver cross. A stake to her heart will kill her just like any other human."

Eventually, she'd figure out how to kill this unborn child. She couldn't condemn this child with life. The life the child would cause… unfathomable mayhem.

"Second," Daemon said. "if you find a way to kill this child, unborn or born, I will personally turn you."

Her heart skipped a beat.

"I will turn you, Evey—" His voice now hushed and quick with venom laced with every word. " —and make your entire kingdom your meal— saving your husband and that _other_ child last. You will make it painful for them. Yes you, while everyone watches. And after they and your kingdom are nothing but empty bodies of flesh and bones, I will make you a whore slave for my best _and worst_ servants. They are not…" He tilted his head. "Pleasant."

She couldn't stand his presence or his voice any longer. She was very tired and in numbing pain. "Please, just…" Evey murmured, turning her head to the side. "Go away."

"Fine." He crouched to her ear. Evey flinched. His voice ghost over her ear. "Goodbye, Evey."

She closed her eyes.

* * *

He found her. Lying on the bloody snow. Dark red liquid covered her mouth and chin. "Evey!"

Her eyes fluttered open. "Adgar," she croaked. Her husband loomed over her. His lips were moving but she couldn't hear a word. His face was worried. He turned to address someone. The queen didn't know who because of darkness flood her vision.

* * *

She woke up, still in numb pain, but warm. She was in bed, shoulder and right leg in heavy bandages and foot propped up on fluffy pillows. The encounter of the vampire was still fresh in her head. She can feel the life in her stomach— stronger than it ever was before. Evey softly rubbed her stomach. There's a living vampire in her. And she'll have to raise it.

A larger hand covered hers. The queen tiredly meets her husband's eyes. "Don't fear," he said. 'The baby will be alright."

She sent a sad smile to her husband. Her eyes watered as she begun to share everything that happened (including everything Daemon had said), watching his face contort in so many emotions.

* * *

The stoned troll placed a hand on her swollen belly and closed his eyes. Evey would never admit but rare encounters with this arthritically ball-stone were always… weird.

Grand Pabbie opened his eyes. "I can feel her power. I can feel the vampiric blood in her. It's dangerous… we need to get rid of it. I have a potion— "

" _No!"_ Evey snarled, wrapping a protecting arm around her belly. _This is what she realized first_ : despite the fact that there was a fetus with have the blood of the devil's brother, the child is still _her_ child. She wouldn't allow this lively stone to take away her child. And _then_ she remembered the threat Daemon delivered. Evey nod at her husband and he told the troll of Daemon's threat and the two important things.

Grand Pabbie shook his head. "Oh dear. This is bad. I'm afraid there's not much I can do." He looked at the queen and king. "I can give this child promising happiness to hinder her primal vampiric instincts."

"She'll be happy?" Every asked.

'Yes. Naturally. All vampires have the basic instinct of… bad emotions. For instinct, greed, lust, anger. They've not experienced emotions such as love and elation." Grand Pabbie explained. "I will give her natural happiness. However—" Grand Pabbie waves his hands in the air. A glowing blue energy forms and floats to Evey's stomach. It hovered for a few moments and then phased through her stomach. Evey didn't feel anything different. "Fear will trigger primal instincts. It would cause… chaos. She must avoid fear and those who fear her… kind. You do not wish for people to know about her."

"We will protect her," the king declared, grabbing Evey's hands. "She will not be like a vampire. She will learn to be like a normal person. Until then, we will lock the doors—"

 _Guards closed every castle entrances and locked others. They closed the main gates, in front of curious people._

"We'll reduce the staff—"

 _The king pointed to ten staff. "The rest—" (30 staffs left) "are relieved of your duties with a reward of a five-year pension."_

"Limit her contact with people— "

 _Elsa was moved to another room with all her furniture. "Can't I share room with my baby sisa?" the four-year-old asked her mother._

" _No, Elsa dear," Evey said in a sad voice, as she tucked in her._

" _Why?"_

" _I tell you when you get older," Evey said. Her child giggled when she playfully bumped a finger on her nose. "You're still too young, to understand. Goodnight, my child."_

" _I wanna say nigh' nigh' to Anna!" Elsa protested slightly._

 _Evey laughed a little and moved her stomach to the young girl. Elsa placed her tiny hands on the large stomach. "Nigh' nigh' Anna!"_

"No one will know her powers but four people—" (Kai, Nathaniel, Gerda, and Elsa) (Elsa will know a few years later.)

 _The child was born five months later. She's very pale with bright blue eyes and auburn hair. Young Elsa looked at her new sister in her tired mother's arms. The young girl smiled brightly at her sister. Elsa formed a small snowflake in Anna's face and the baby cooed._

 _The parents later found out the Anna is not satisfied with just milk. She has an appetite for blood also—_

"Prisoners deemed to death will be the source of her meal—"

 _King Adgar strolled in the dungeons, examining each doomed prisoners. He pointed to one weakly man. The man began to panic as guards took him to a separate room to be drained of his blood. Behind the metal closed doors, you could hear the screams. A small warm bottle full of dark red liquid was given to Evey after a few hours. Evey popped the rubber nipple in the crying baby's mouth. Anna stopped crying and sucked happily._

"We must tell Elsa." Evey declared. "We must teach Anna about her kind also. It would not… seem bright to keep this away from her."

" _Elsa, do you know what a vampire is?" Evey asked Elsa— who was now six years old— as she placed a braid her hair._

" _Vampires are bad! They drink blood and steal children," young Elsa recalled from eavesdropping onto one of the maidservants' conversation._

" _Well yes, they drink blood. And… and sometimes they do steal children. That's why all children should stay far away from the woods and never,_ _never_ _be alone at night."_

 _Elsa nods. "'Cos vampires are bad."_

" _Yes, but what— " Every carefully turned her child to face her. " —what if, not all vampires are bad?"_

" _There's good vampires?"_

 _Evey nodded. "But only one."_

 _Elsa titled her head,_ " _Who?"_

"And what of Daemon when he arrives?" the troll questioned.

King Adgar answered with determination, "We will be ready before then."


	3. Prologue Part 3

**Prologue Pt. |||**

Taking care of the daughters made life seem normal. Evey would almost forget that they're unusual from other children, but she would never wish for anything more or less them. They're extraordinary and fun in her life.

Anna grew up as a happy child. She loves reading stories or being read to— especially stories about strong women. She loves riding bikes, singing and playing games along with playing with Elsa's magic. She knew why she couldn't stay out in the sun for too long (it'll lead to dehydration, of course. Asking for more meals outside her daily meals had no guarantee). She knew why she had to drink blood while everyone else couldn't. She knew why she was stronger and faster than most. She knew why she couldn't be seen by most, only remain indoors or go outside in the secret garden her parents had specially made for her (and Elsa). Because, she knew she was a vampire— but she's not a bad vampire, told in stories (oh yes, they did tell her stories, even the horrific ones. It was important for her to have such knowledge. So that she would know that even if she is a vampire, by fate, she will not be them by choice). She's the happy vampire. The good vampire. Wrapped in her mother's love, and her sister's protectiveness and her father's wisdom.

Elsa— although having the privilege to go outside whenever she wish— she found it more enjoyable staying indoors. Inside was more comfortable and quiet. And where Anna was, she could keep a close on her and play with her. See, before teenage, Elsa was told by her mother that Elsa has a big responsibility; to protect her little sister. Thus she grew to be a silent protector. She learned to becomes more creative and she never shies away from her magic. Any opportunity given or shown to use her magic, she eagerly took (eventually, Evey had to set some ground rules)

In their teen years, Elsa became more mature and some would say a little mischievous too (especially with her icy powers). She was cool-headed. She loves to read. Found a passion for making ice structures. Anna didn't change much actually. Playful and sweet that she was, there were times her (most dangerous or scary) vampiric behavior would slip out. But by that age, the queen and king were already accustomed of how to deal with those times.

Though the differences, the girls were almost inseparable. And Evey felt as a proud mother.

It just hurt to remember the fate of her daughter when she becomes eighteen.

* * *

"I've come with great and urgent news," announced almost out of breath troll.

Despite the fact stone had given her daughter natural happiness hindering her primal instincts, Evey still felt odd being around Grand Pabbie. It was just strange. Her senses told her to not to completely trust this elderly stone. He once offered the idea to wipe the memory of Arendelle's people about Elsa abilities. Evey had flatly denied that offer. It didn't seem wise to have such powerful knowledge hidden about Arendelle's future queen. Evey always thought of the future. Of the kingdom, of her people and especially of her family. But—

but with Anna— her half-vampire daughter promised to be the wife of the vampire lord himself— Evey didn't _know_ what to think of her future.

Which is why she had (reluctantly) agreed to Grand Pabbi news.

There was a famous, well-respected priest— in Germany— who is known to help resolves demonic forces, was willing to help Anna. The queen and king must first visit the priest bearing valuable gifts. It was seemingly _too_ simple.

That's what made Evey skeptical of this news. It was too simple. She wanted to deny the offer, but her husband, so determined to do anything to fix Anna's unfortunate biological fate, took the offer (he look into many solutions for Anna, this was no different).

And so they sent a letter, asking for help and promising many valuable gifts, as offerings. A few weeks later, they received a response.

* * *

Elsa coursed into her parents quarters. They were packing. "You wished for me?" she said to her mother.

Evey nodded. "Take a quick walk with me?" She beckoned the princess to follow out of the room. The walked down the corridor. Evey thought of the best approach to explain her... uneasiness. "Do you remember your responsibility of your sister?"

"Yes," Elsa said, twiddling her gloves. "Make sure she doesn't hate. And keep her from the outside." Elsa turned to her mother for the most important responsibility. "But never make her feel alone."

Evey smiled. "Very good, my dearest. Do you know why we are departing?" Elsa uttered a no, and the Queen shared to her the reason. And also implied her concerns. "Should anything happened that doesn't promise my return—"

Elsa gasped, not like her mother's thinking. Every hushed her, grabbing a hold of her hands. "Listen, this is important. Should fate says no return, you are _completely_ responsible for your sister. You must take care of her. There's a… threat impending soon. One that is inevitable— but! It will be defeated. I have faith. You should too."

Elsa nods and Evey, still holding her hand, directed her back to her room. "You should never fear. Always be courageous. And always love your sister." Evey said, before going to her room to finish packing.

In the next few hours, the family met once again at the entrance of the castle's doors. Anna happily threw herself into parents' arm. "See you in two weeks!" She failed to see her mother's wince. "Bring gifts!" She kissed her mother's cheek.

It was Elsa turn to embrace her parents, but before she did, "Do you have to go?" she asked nervously, glancing at her mother.

"You'll be fine, Elsa," said her father, giving her a hug, which Elsa returned.

As the princess embraced her mother, the queen whispered, "I have an important gift for you. Open it. Before Anna's 18th birthday."

The queen and King departed to the ship.

* * *

The news brings silence and gloom inside the castle. They felt empty without the presence of the king and queen. Anna felt stripped— her mother's constant love will never be here tomorrow. Or the next the day. Or the day after. Thus Anna sunk into a depression. Most of the days, the young princess would stay in her room or aimlessly roam the castle grounds. If you'd catch her— which was hardly ever— you'd see her complexion seemingly paler than usual. Elsa thought that her sister was drinking less of her bloody meals—

And don't think Elsa was in better shape after prevents' death. She felt lost. She felt heavy, with the burden of having full responsibility of vampire sister. And also being Arendelle's future Queen. The thought of it is heavy to bear. You'd find Elsa in her room, deep in her thoughts, wanting to isolate herself from everyone. She knew this wasn't good. For herself. And especially for Anna— Elsa was, in a way that she knew, abandoning her sister. Leaving her sister to be alone. But it seemed she can't pull herself out of very own depression. And so time passed, and Elsa became distant.

Ever since the death of her parents, Anna knew someone was watching her when it was dark. She could sense it's powerful presence. She just couldn't see him. She tried to pay no mind to it because, ironically, the force was giving her comfort. She didn't feel completely alone, but without her parents, and her sister, always with her door closed,

One night, she couldn't stand the presence any longer. "Come out if you're there," Anna demanded. She felt silly, talking to the dark corner of her room, whilst she clutched her blanket on her bed.

"Starving yourself will never return your parents, Annabelle," said a deep alluring voice. His voice felt welcoming and comforting. Anna didn't fear him. And certainly didn't snap when he used her full her name.

"Who are you?"

"You'll discover, soon enough," the force promised. "As for now, I like it when you're happy. And healthy." There's a windy sound and sweet aroma fills Anna's nostrils. She turned her head and saw a golden goblet on her dresser that wasn't there before. "Drink that, Anna and your sorrows will begin to fade." And his presence was gone a second later.

Anna didn't have any reason to _not_ drink whatever was in the goblet, it just took strenuous energy to actually rise from her bed and get it. She discovered it was blood inside, it's dark rich color appeared almost black... One sip of it, and it persuaded her to drown the cup in little time. The blood in the goblet was more than 'delicious' and 'sweet'. It was everything. It made the princess feel warm, chase away the cold sadness in her body. Her strengthen was returning. This was the _best_ blood she had ever drank. Setting the cup down, she turned to thank the forest, "Thank y—" she started but shake her head. "oh that's right, you left."

The next morning, Anna paused at her sister's door. Her fist was up, hesitating to knock. She made a move to return to her room, then quickly changed her mind, as the door opened and a tear-eyed Elsa appeared. "Anna…" she breathed.

"I— uh, y'know what? I'm just gonna go—"

Elsa entrapped her sister with a hug. It takes a moment for Anna to return the action. "I'm sorry Anna. I will never let you feel alone again." She hugged her even tighter. "Ever."

And just like the blood she had drank, Anna felt even more alive again.

* * *

The sisters— slowly— restored their relationship.

* * *

He watched the boy for quite some time, promising the others he will be the fire of the prophecy. The members of the Ignis thought Curtis was moving quicker to old age for having that ludicrous notion. And for some time, Curtis thought so too. But ludicrous as it was, it was very much true. Curtis saw it.

As a servant, working inside the castle, he knew the King had prognosticated the boy's death before the age of five since the boy was born a weakling. It was a miracle that the boy proved everyone sorrow thoughts wrong.

Cutis saw how his first eight brothers completely ignored him (he'd understood why; his brothers were fifteen or more years older than him, and while all his siblings possessed orange-ish hair and dull green eyes he was quite different due to the red hair and very bright green eyes). That would've been fine— since he had four other brothers who were about nine or more years older than him wanting to teach him all sort of wonders. And they did teach him. But not all the time. Curtis watched as they teased him roughly, pulled pranks, gave him false hopes and frightened him with stories about demons and vampires. He figured the young boy reasoned that this is what brothers do. He put up with it.

Until one particular prank went wrong (one brother made the appearance of a vampire look very real with a white powdered face and dried pig's blood at his mouth. he didn't know that his other brothers were apart of the prank when they told him to run and jump in the half-frozen water to get away. it took forever— by choice— to pull him out the freezing river. he became incredibly sick for the next two weeks. he felt more alone than ever as he recovered).

And Curtis saw the boy realized that he wasn't— that whatever he had with his brothers wasn't love. He didn't feel _loved_. Not by his parents. And certainly not by his many brothers.

So he made friends, outside the castle, with peasant boys who have a fond of misdeeds. They would play pranks on random people, steal, mock and create the most outrageous stories. In most eyes' they're innocent, " _just being and doing what boys do."_

In the eyes of the member in the Ignis, they didn't see him as the fire of the prophecy.

In Curtis' eyes, he just saw a boy trying his best to be accepted for something.

The night came when Curtis had concrete proof that the prince will be included in the prophecy.

They— Curtis and the members of the Ignis— were hunting and dispatching vampires that were loitering in the woods nearby the castle. When they felt as though no vampires would be a possible threat of being seen by the town, they heard a boy's piercing screams. They raced after it.

By the time they got to the scene, the boy was the only one left (his friends met their gruesome deaths by the teeth of the monsters), running from four hungry vampires. He was running quite fast for a boy with skinny legs. The members of the Ignis followed, waiting for the right time to kill off the vampires without the boy's knowledge (very very _very_ little people knows about the elite vampire hunters exist. Even the king does not know).

Nearing the treeline of the forest, the boy had tripped, falling next to a pit of fire. Actually—

his right hand was _in_ the fire. Although the boy didn't give any indication of burning pain, he _did_ noticed. The prince snatched his hand back, scrambling away from the fire, and briefly checked it with an expression of wonderment. The vampires finally caught up with him, so he inched closer back to the pit of fire.

Fellow members began to move but Curtis held up a hand, silently ordering to not attack. He could see the brewing power in the boy. They— they just need to wait. And the boy— he just needed to use it.

The vampires were surrounding him, taunting him. About how delectable he looked and smelt. It made the boy frightened, and yet angry. It jabbed Curtis' heart a little to force the members to allow the boy to endure this… suffering, but Curtis, he has faith in this boy. He was included in the prophecy. He just needed to show it.

An attractive female vampire ordered the other three vampires back, " _It's_ _my_ _meal— I deserved the first suck!"_ She approached him. Slowly. She was whispering, enchanting him not to move.

"Curtis they're going to devour him if we do not move!" His one of his sagacious members hastened to say in his ear.

"Not now." Curtis has hissed determinedly, watching the boy. The prince was mentally fighting off the words. Good to know that the vampire does not have a strong on the youngster's mind. Or perhaps, the boy is mentally strong to fight off a vampiric effect.

"Curtis—"

" _Not now!"_

And finally, what seemed to happen in slow motion, the monster— she pounced, with her sharp white teeth ready and her sharp nails out— and the boy thrust his hands out, screaming in fear and what billow from his palms is a huge ball of bright fire, hitting the vampire square in the face and engulfing her to nothing but ashes.

This stunned everyone (a fire that big, by the hand of a ten-year-old, without an alchemy writing, would've stunned any Ignis member). Except for Curtis. Well, he wasn't exactly expecting the size of the fire, so that was a bit surprising but this was the proof he was expecting. The members recovered quickly once Curtis made the motion to attacked the remaining vampires.

They quickly disposed of the remaining vampires. Making sure even the ashes are burned to nothing.

Curtis strolled to the boy, tucking his steaming sword away. The boy glanced at his hands and back at the man. Curtis offered his hand. Hesitantly, the prince took it and gets on his feet. The boy was trembling hard enough to quake the earth. He should be proud really, not many kill a vampire single-handedly— even if it's powered by his emotions.

"I—" His unusual bright green eyes scanned the other members. "I wanna go home." Is what he uttered.

"Not now, lad," Curtis said. "What you did— was a fine job of a vampire hunter."

The prince looked down at his palms. Curtis lifts his chin to meet his eyes again. His green eyes, they were strangely green. Just what the prophecy had said. "You are the incendiary hero who will save us all," Curtis told him.

Hans scrunched up his nose. "...what?"

Chuckling, Curtis tugged him along. "Come along, Prince Hans. There's so much to teach."

* * *

 _G.T.G: very long chapter. I feel as though I've wasted time— but it's the final prologue. And onto the chapters (yay!). There will be pairings. Like, a one-sided Elsana in next chapter (next week). Lemme know what ya think or if you have any questions._


	4. 1st Chapter

_GTG: Thank you to the two guest left comments. And thank you to those who have read and followed this story. You all make me happy. Here's the first chapter!_

 _This is my actual first attempt at writing a story of femalexfemale._

* * *

As always, she is utterly beautiful and peaceful when she's asleep. And so vulnerable too; her long neck is too exposed. Just looking at her, Anna finds herself needing to remember how to breathe. Her sister sleeps with a very thin blanket. The blanket drapes over her body, defining her curves. Anna's eyes move along the curve of neck to her hip. Her fingers twitch. Oh! how badly she ache to touch the skin of her sister's— to grip every curve— to run a hand into her white blonde hair or run a finger down her lips and down her lovely neck against her pulsing blood vein—

Yes, this is the strange attraction she has for her sister. Initially, she thought she envy of Elsa (of her beauty), but as time grows, Anna began to notice little things of Elsa. The way she gracefully moves through the halls and rooms, the way her perfect brows narrows when she is concentrating while reading or when she's thinking. And when she first bite into chocolate, she makes a sultry noise that makes Anna's hearts race fast. And— oh! — when it gets cold, Elsa would wear dresses that hugs her body— a lovely sight. And her scent! That alluring scent, especially when she's menstruating!

Like now.

 _Strange attraction this is._ Anna bends forward, her nose close to Elsa's skin, at her hip, and sniffs. Oh, she smells so good! And _delicious_! (But only because she hasn't had her meal yet)

Someone is staring down at her and this is how she awakens. Elsa opens one eye then shut it close at the sight in front of her. Her heart beats twice as fast in fright. Due to her hunger, Anna can hear the erratic beats. "Anna!"

"Yes?"

"You need to stop doing that,"

"Doing what?"

Elsa sits up and glares at her young very pale sister. "This!" She gestures to 'this' (the both of them). "Y'know, staring at me while I sleep. It's… creepy."

"You're creepy." Anna snaps back then giggles when Elsa pretends to be hurt. She notices a lit lantern on her dresser. She glances at her drawn curtains— no sunlight isn't struggling to spill in her room like every morning…

"What time is it?" she asks, rubbing her cheek.

"Waaaay before dawn!" Anna says checking her wrist. "Oh, I'm not wearing my watch. So maybe five."

" _Five?"_

"Yes."

Elsa groans. "You woke me at _f-ive_!" she tries to yell but a yawn entwines with her words. "I fell asleep after midnight— not enough sleep— today is an important day, remember?"

"Ummm— _maybe_ — today is July... second…? I'm missing something here?" Anna says sheepishly.

"Coronation Day."

"Coronation day…" Anna mutters. She's trying to retrieve a memory— Elsa nods for encouragement— and Anna captures the memory. Her eyes widen and a smile grows on her face. "Coronation day! It's your coronation day! _Oh my goodness_! You're gonna be queen!"

"Yes I am and I was expecting to wake at ten. Why— why are you awake anyway?"

"Well it's been a week and I understand you're busy and all and I woke up with a terrible— " _Oh just cut to it Anna!_ She shows her sharp white fangs. "I'm hungry Elsa. My senses are alert— I can smell _everything_."

At the sight of her fangs would send anyone running with high fluffy tails and promising nightmares. But as her big sister and her protector, Elsa had gotten used to Anna's… vampiric behavior. Like, waking up at odd, unacceptable hours, or how dark her words can become unexpectedly. Or the displaying her fangs when she is very hungry— which leads to the… neck-staring… _yes, she's struggling to avoid looking at my neck._ Elsa is used to her Anna's unnatural strength and speed and her high alerted senses... _oh_. Oh! Elsa pulls her blanket closer to her chest, pressing her legs together with a blush blooming across her cheeks. "I, um... you're hungry?"

Anna nods eagerly. "It's been almost a week since the last guy and he was small and old. Is hard to find more prisoners nowadays? I don't wanna go back to drinking the guards." Anna shudders. For some reason, drinking blood from the guards who willing to donate for the princess doesn't taste sweet than the prisoners.

Elsa sighs. Throughout her years, Anna has been very good. She isn't like any other vampires as they have been told as young girls. In fact, no one has ever question or suspects her being a vampire. Only specific staffs and herself know. So as an incentive, "How about… you _choose_ your meal?" Elsa suggest. She never allows Anna to go down the dungeons and pick a person to be her meal. It's Elsa's duty to pick an unlucky sacrifice (she picks so that she could regulate Anna's feeding.) Guards would bring a prisoner to a separate room (the prep room) where the unlucky victim would be completely drained of their blood. It wouldn't hurt— for this once— to allow Anna to choose her meal.

Anna's eyes widen even more at Elsa's suggestion. "Really?" she says excitedly. "Really?!"

Elsa giggles. She slides out of bed and uses her thin blanket as a cloak. "Well, I'm up anyways. Thanks to you." Elsa grabs the lantern. "Come on."

"Blame Kai. He forgot my meal yesterday." Anna pouts with sunken shoulders as she follows her sister.

"Oh! I forgot! I sent Kai— and Nathaniel away to their families." Besides those servants, a guard is tasked to do the draining. "They should be back before the… before I become queen. So this is partially my fault," Elsa says.

" _Totally_ your fault." Anna corrects.

They twist down a few hallways. Halls that Anna never ventured simply because this section of the palace is off limits to Anna. Elsa opens a heavy looking door. Inside is dark besides the areas that it lit from the lantern. "This is the dungeon?" Anna asks peering inside.

"The stairs to the dungeons," Elsa replies. "C'mon. Watch your step. The stairs are old. Just… follow my trail."

With the lantern held up, Elsa leads the way. Anna avoids her trail of small sparkling snowflakes, while she stares at her sister's behind. The burnt-orange light from its source illuminates the outline of her curves. Anna realizes that she can actually do something— she doesn't know what— to show her desires. They're alone. And it's earlier. It's taking all control to not pounce on the woman. If it weren't for Elsa menstruating now, it would be much easier to control herself. She balds her fist into fists. She needs to drink. This hunger isn't helping much. She's going to ask to walk a little faster— "Elsa,"

"Hm?"

—but as they descend down the stairs, Anna notice the temperatures dropping drastically. Now, normally, because of her biological half, it would take her longer to get cold than an ordinary human. But down here, being her first time down here, Anna wraps her shawl tighter. "How far does this goes down? Has it always been this cold?" she asks instead.

Her sister shrugs. "Very far. And I wouldn't know. I don't feel the cold." Elsa looks back and smirks. Anna could melt right here in spot or

just kiss her.

Anna swallows. "H-hilarious," she stutters, not because of the temperature but because of effect Elsa has on her. "Ugh, why couldn't you have fire or heat magic? You could warm me— you could warm the entire castle up!"

"But!" Elsa counters, "With ice, snow and the cold, I can equally cool the castle down in unbearable heat!"

"Well yeah, but I'd rather you give heat."

Elsa hums and it's like the sweetest sound to Anna's ears. She wishes Elsa can hum against her— to feel the vibrations from— _god!_ She hates this strange attraction towards her _sister_. She hates being this hungry.

"With my snow magic, you can easily warm up from lots of things. Like wearing lots of coats, or standing near a fireplace with hot coffee— I like my coffee cold and icy, is that weird of me?"

"Yeah."

"—hot coffee and… warms hugs. And with heat, it's' cooling by shade, a cool drink, or stripping yourself of your clothing— "

Anna inhales sharply as a picture of a completely nude Elsa enters vividly in her head. She has seen her naked one time. That searing image… always in her head. Sometimes visiting her dreams only to wake up with guilt and excitement.

"—but have a better chance of warming in the cold than cooling in the heat, right?"

Anna hums, "maybe. But I prefer summer. Especially at night." Summer cool night air just makes her feel alive.

They reach to the bottom. Elsa nods at the guards and whispers something low to them, "You may take a break. Don't come down in an hour." They nod their heads in respect and move upstairs. Elsa turns to her sister with a bright smile. "Here we are!"

Anna opens the door and finds another guard sitting on a stool reading a book. At the sight of them, he hastily stands. "Your Majesties!" He quickly bows. "My apologies."

"Allen," says the soon-to-be-queen. " no need to apologize— it gets bored down here, doesn't it?"

"Yes, indeed," He glances at Anna. "Shall I choose potential prisoners?"

"Not today, Allen. Anna would choose and… do the deed. Go prepare the room. I'll collect you later, for the draining."

"Yes, your majesty." Allen bows and turns a heel.

"Soooo," Anna steps closer to her sister. The dungeon isn't anything what her imaginations constructed or what authors tend to describe in their stories. The state of it is fairly clean. Brightly lit with wall lanterns. It didn't smell too unpleasant (she can smell men somewhere around here). The only thing she would say authors described _halfly_ right is the temperature. It's cold. Very cold. She rubs her arms. "What now?"

Elsa waves a hand to her right. "You may choose. Prisoners are around the corner."

Anna smiles and hesitantly steps around the corner. She uses her sense to choose her meal (they're in bar cages; an aspect that author described correctly, but inside, it's clean— and prisoners are provided a cot, blankets and table desk. Authors don't describe that in their books) The scents of their blood is overwhelming. She has half the mind to choose anyone but her meal must last for about two weeks. From cell to cell, Anna sniffs for scents and listen for heartbeats. She quickly debates a 'no' or 'maybe-come-back-later' to the prisoners. One particular cell she stops and examines the prisoner. He was young— she can tell by the pace of his heartbeat— with brown hair. She moves closer to his cell. "Step closer," she whispers, charming him with her voice. She found that if she can get her voice in the right tone, she can demand anyone to do what she wants (but they must be in fear or weakened). Anna doesn't know if her charm works or not, but nevertheless, the man moves closer to the bars. Anna sniffs. Her eyes flutters. She steps back, resisting the instinctual urge to show her fangs. "Him!" Anna says practically jumping up and down.

Elsa walks to her sigh and peers into the cage. The man steps back and attempts to conceal himself in a shadow of a corner. "Allen!" Elsa yells, with authority. Allen appears from another corner, almost startling Anna. "Why is he here?"

"Invasion and theft, your majesty."

"Invasion and theft— here?" Elsa asks incredulously. Is that even possible?

"Yes… We caught him before he could sneak out of a window."

"What did he try to steal?"

The guard hesitates before leaning close to the upcoming-queen's ear. He whispers hushed and rushed words, before stepping out of her personal space.

Elsa hums. Anna notices how blank her face becomes. Uh oh. This particular expression of Elsa's means that her sister is not, _please_.

Calmly, Elsa says to the guard, "Cut off his hands and drain him to the Prep Room." Then she spins on her heels, gesturing her sister to follow. Anna smile drops off her face.

"Elsa, that- that, don't you think that's a- a little… _too much?"_ Anna says, close on her sister's heels. "I- I mean his— he's already a— _my_ meal— I don't think— it would be a waste of blood too… "

"Hush Anna. Don't you want your meal?"

Her silence is the answer. But Anna's face contorts into The Face. The face that always has Elsa thinks over her choice. Elsa hesitates, wanting to tell her sister that that face won't work, but as always, Elsa falls for it. She calls for Allen. "Never mind the decapitating! Just— wait for a moment."

Anna happily beams. Elsa resist the urge to roll her eyes, "Where do you want to drink?"

Usually, Anna drinks in her room. Drinking her meal is quite a… private moment to her. But sometimes, being in her room— it's all too typical. "Can I drink in the gardens?" Anna asks. "I've not been in the gardens for ages!"

"And by ages, you mean a few days?" Elsa smirks.

"...well…"

This time Elsa does roll her eyes. "We'll be in the garden, Allen."

Allen bows and leaves. Elsa beckons Anna out the dungeons. As they climb the stairs, Elsa shares a little information, "It usually takes about two hours to completely drain a prisoner. The guards go through a meticulous method to get the blood from victims. They're alive for starters— the younger or more built, the more he'll try to fight to stay alive whilst being drained— however with those two characteristics, the more blood they will offer. "But in a rush, it takes about an hour to drain him." (that means killing the prisoner, slicing his throat, killing makes things more of a mess than following the normal procedures).

Elsa remembers the first time when they were in a rush to feed Anna. Her sister didn't drink blood for about two weeks and yet she didn't say anything about it. Elsa had missed the signs of her starvation. She found Anna terribly weakened at her door— her face an eerie gray and her fangs at its maximum length. She never ordered, so quickly, for the guards to kill the first prisoner they see for his blood.

"So I'll have to wait for an hour to drink," Anna sadly notes.

"Not necessarily." The girls find themselves outside, heading to the gardens. "Allen will bring you three cups at a time. It's just him, so it'll take some to give you the drinks. I don't know how many cups, but we can sit here and drink if you— aren't even listening are you?" No— she's spinning, a lazy smile on her lips.

The night feels so… _alive_. Each step she takes is light and… fun (if it can be described that way). It makes her want to dance freely in the cool air. Anna spins, her arms open wide. "Ah! This feels great! Being out here at night, well morning— _yes, I'm listening Elsie!_ I don't mind. Not out here, no. Don't you love it out here?"

"I love sleep." Elsa mumbles.

Anna giggles, looking at her tired sister. She tends to forget that ordinary humans need sleep after long hours. Anna, however, can go on for about three days without sleep and wouldn't be tired.

The girls take their seat on a bench, next to orchid flowers. Anna folds her hands in her lap, her fingers tapping and her feet dangling in anticipation for her meal. She begins to hum. Elsa gracefully sits still, her hands folded in her lap. She thinks about what would happen in the next few hours. The big thing is this: the gates will be open. After almost two decades, the gates will open for the folks of this kingdom and other kingdoms who have traveled many days just to see her be crowned queen— not just that, no. They, and not just the travelers, Arendelle folks to, have come to see what's has been behind the gates for many _many_ years; the royalties of Arendelle.

Elsa has no problems with people's curiosity for _her_ and the strange aspect of her (her ice/snow magic). She's more nervous for Anna. Anna will step out of the gates for the first time of her life. No more hiding. She will be among people— people who aren't like her. People who are just human, whilst she is only half. And she'll pretend to be just them. They had gone over the conversation of how people will fret if they found out who she is really, _so no indication of your biological half, Anna. It's our secret. And if people find out, I cannot—_

 _I know, I know Elsa, you don't have to worry about me. I'll fit in just fine!_

But she stills worries. She worries, just what if Anna slips up? What if she shows too much of her strength or speed and people would question that? Or people would question the fact that she's paler than a normal person? Or that she can't stand in the sun for too long? Oh, god what if someone tries to harm her or trick her into… perhaps today can wait for another year. When Elsa is sure that Anna is quite prepared for what this world can be—

"What are you thinking?" Anna blurts out, startling the older woman out of her thoughts.

"What—? Nothing. I'm not thinking of anything."

"You were frowning, Elsa," she points out. "You aren't thinking about me— being out there once the gates open, are you?"

"No…"

Anna squints at her. Elsa looks away, guilty. "A _ha_! Caught ya! Ugh, Elsa, everything is gonna be fine. We had this talk before. You can't keep me here forever, you know. People will get suspicious."

"I— know," says the soon-to-be-queen as she returns her gaze to her sister. "It's just that… I'm worried." _I have complete responsibility of you, and if anything happens, I don't know what I would do. It'll be bad though. Very bad._

"Are you worried about someone hurting me?" Anna in a teasing voice.

"Not… exactly— I wouldn't put it that way." Elsa defends.

"Don't be worried, Elsa. I can handle anyone! Without giving myself away, of course." she adds quickly before Elsa can lecture about keeping her vampiric traits a secret.

Okay, okay. She supposes she can take her sister's word to ease her worried thoughts. She inhales, "Bet you can't handle me,"

The normal gears stop functioning in Anna's head for a moment. _Did she just— just flirt me?_ This is not an appropriate time! Not when Anna is very hungry.

Elsa notices the strange look her sister is giving her. Oh—! That's right. Anna doesn't know about the private lesson she has been taking with the guards. Ever since their parents' death, Elsa felt as though that she wasn't properly suitable to protect Anna. She needed more knowledge, so, "I've been practicing sword fighting with the guards for the past three years. That was supposed to remain a secret."

"You'll have to show me sometime," Anna says, smiling softly.

"I can show you right now!" Elsa gets up and moves a few steps away from Anna. She takes a deep breath and waves her hand. Elsa forms a fashionable ice falchion. Anna gasps,"Oh!"

Elsa smirks and performs a few fluid moves. Her sister claps. "Those are basics."

"Your Majesties."

Elsa immediately hides the sword behind her back. "Oh, hello, again Allen— I see there are four cups."

"Ah, yes," he nods his head and places the tray of globets on a table in front of the bench. Anna licks her lips. "I shall be back with another serving." He bows and departs.

Once Anna couldn't smell the guard anymore, she snatches up a goblet. The blue of her eyes swirls a blood red color. Her fangs lengthen a bit more as she takes a sip, following throwing her head back and downing the sweet blood. It only takes seconds, and she's placing that empty cup down and drinking the next one.

"Don't make a mess, please," Elsa warns.

"I make no bloody mess!"

"Hilarious." Elsa deadpans.

Anna laughs. "But don't stop. Show me more of your 'basics'." She likes seeing Elsa moves with the sword. She looks powerful and determined and _awesome_ , really.

In the next hour, Elsa shows a little of what she learnt from her lessons. Quick innocent moves, with a little more personal touches, that Anna soon points out that she's showing off. They laugh about it, and Elsa cast her sword into a ball of snow over Anna's head which falls into her hair. Anna shakes it out and continues to drink her meals.

Allen brings back more servings for Anna, and collect the goblets. He promised to return. As they, the girls talk. Mainly Elsa demanding Anna to recite what not to do when she's out there— out there in the open gates. _Don't talk to older men, or shake people's hand— or allow them to touch me. Don't accept any offerings. Try not to stare at people's neck— why would I do that? That's weird. Try not to move too fast. Or pick up heavy objects._ When Elsa is satisfied, she sits back with a sigh.

Anna brushes the topic of her sister becoming queen. _Are you scared? I would be. You'll a great queen. Like mom._ Of course, Elsa is nervous. She'll have the responsibility of an entire kingdom in her hands. People will look up to her now. So much on her plate. She can feel the promising stress of her role of queen.

They fall into silence. Anna is beginning to feel… improved, drinking this blood. She feels SO much stronger and alert and… and tranquil. Perhaps it was the age of her chosen victims that gives her this state. Allen returns with another tray holding four goblets of blood and collect the other four empty ones. He promises two more trips and leaves. As Anna drinks, Elsa slips into a light slumber. Once she's finished, having the fourth tray of her meal, Anna nudge Elsa awake.

Together they depart to their rooms. "See you in later," Anna says from her end of the hall before entering her room. Elsa is already in her room, but she waves her hand in Anna's sight, and produce a flurry of snow; her way of saying "yes, yes, carry on". Anna smiles. She closed her door and jump in her bed.

In a few more hours, the gates will finally open.


	5. 2nd Chapter

_GTG: Nothing too serious in this chapter. Hi! If you're new (or not) to this story!_

* * *

When Anna hesitates, she is completely still.

This is always a peculiar (—and a bit eerie) behavior to Elsa because it appears that her sister is hardly breathing.

Anna is planted next to the wall, at the end of the corridor. Around the corner is one of the main doors that leads out the castle. She can't be nervous! Not now. She was very excited to wake Elsa up for this day (—actually that's a lie, she woke her for a meal, but she has been more excited than Elsa is to enter the world after so many years of being hidden—) this moment, _and now you're hesitating_! Elsa rolls her eyes but smiles. She walks over to her an stand by her side. Anna doesn't notice her. She counts to fifty before whispering, "It's agony to wait."

" _EEP!"_

Anna jumps. She places her hand over her fast-beating heart. "You scared me!"

"Please get down from there, Anna. You're leaving marks in the wall."

"What?" Anna realizes that she is looking down at her smirking sister. Then she realizes that she is about ten feet off the ground, nails dug aggressively into the walls. Oh yeah, that will definitely leave a spot. "How did I get up here?" she giggles. "Watch out!"

Elsa steps to the side as Anna returns to the floor, landing on her feet and stumbling a bit, but regained her posture. She brushes invisible dust off her dress and inspects the claw marks on the wall. "Ooh," she winces.

"Yeah…" Elsa whispers. "I wonder how I'm gonna explain that."

"A bat," says Anna. Elsa gives a skeptical look. "With sharp talons. Exactly five sharp talons. And I shooed it away with my awesome bravery."

"Sounds believable," smirks Elsa and Anna beams. "I'll talk to Gerda about this. Why aren't you outside yet? You were practically dying to leave the gates." It's eleven in the morning. Elsa got another five hours of sleep, awoken by Gerda at ten to prep her appearance.

Anna's face becomes solemn as she looks at the wall before her. "What if they don't like me? What if they see that I'm different?"

"You'll fit in fine," Elsa assures, but her little sister shakes her head softly.

"My skin is very pale. My teeth are sharp— what if they see that? And then, they would know. _Oh hey! Look at that vampire! She's gonna suck out blood! protect your children! Ah!_ " They'll fear her and try to stake her heart. Then burn her. Just like the vampires in the stories.

"I don't think anyone will notice," says Elsa. Goodness, Anna can be dramatic when she's doubting herself.

"And why's that?"

"Well… they'll be too excited to see their upcoming queen who possesses magical ice powers." With this, she waves her hand and produces a small snowman. Anna 'oohs' and watch with delight as the snowman dances. "No one's not going to notice your teeth as you talk. You've already been fed so your fangs are shorter."

"OH! That's true!" Anna agrees, smiling.

"And I doubt anyone will question how pale your skin is." Elsa cancels the snowman. "Your green dress compliments it. You look very pretty, Anna."

Anna's cheeks slightly burn. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome. Just— just don't go swooning over the first handsome guy you meet."

The princess playfully pouts. "Well, there goes my plan of getting married today."

" _Anna!"_

"I'm joking, I'm only joking!" Anna defends, giggling. But she can't help to think what if she meets someone? Love at first sight? If it's one theme she learnt in stories, it's: you can't defeat fate. And besides, it would probably be for the best— to help her beat this— this… _attraction_ she has for her sister. Anna's eyes graze down Elsa's body. The soon-to-be-queen isn't dressed for the important event. Elsa is in a simple gray dress. "You're not gonna wear _that_ , are you?" Anna points.

"Of course not!" Elsa laughs, grabbing her sister's hand. She pulls her around the corner. That same feeling—- the anticipation spikes in Anna's heart again as she mindlessly follows the blonde. "I'll have a cape," Elsa says.

 _Okay—_ Anna snorts. "You have a slight obsession with capes."

"A funny way of putting that." Elsa laughs. "You're going to do great! Go out there and explore. But remember to arrive at the church at noon."

Anna nods. "Exactly noon."

"Actually, _before_ noon."

"Before noon."

"Go when the bells ring."

"When the bells ring."

"And if you feel hot or lightheaded, don't be afraid of returning to your room." Elsa's voice goes lower to a hushed whisper. "There are emergency drinks in your cabinet."

"Ooh!" _Yes! More blood!_

"Now," Elsa encouragingly push Anna forward. "Tell the guards to open up the gates!"

* * *

Anna has heard of the phrase, "Mothers knows best." It's very true. When Anna was at the age of tireless curiosity. Her mother always knew all the answers to all question. Whenever Anna did good or overcome her biological instincts (that surely result in only bad events), her mother knew what to say to boost her confidence. Or when Anna is sad, her mother knew the right thing to say. So yes— mothers know best.

Could sisters know best too?

Because Elsa is totally right!

No one hasn't batted an eye at her or her very pale skin. No one even notices her as the princess! And there are _so many people!_ All shapes, and sizes. Dressed so normal! They all chat excitedly (she can hear them talking about their new queen, who posses icy powers). She can see workers setting up decorations throughout the town. Children— oh they are so small! (she's seen children before but not this close)— run with so much energy as their mothers chase after them. She just wanna hug and place. The air is different! The sky is very blue— so many open spaces! Anna realizes that she is in a big world. Shsniffsff the air and smile. So many people, pumping with blood! Anna picks up the speed of her walking. She practically running. She's only got about an hour in her hands to explore.

A couple happy waved at her. Anna almost trips on her own two feet return the wave in an excited manner. Oh! She should go to the village square— where more people are busy and about. She can admire their normal lives. It beats being in the palace with one person to moon over—

A large force bumps into her. She stumbles and falls onto something wooden. She can feel— this is a boat, she realizes— she can feel the boat tipping over, but something aggressively stops it causing her body to slightly jumps. "Hey!" she shouts, feeling her anger rising quick (she should control or her teeth and nails will begin to grow).

"I'm so sorry— are you hurt?"

Anna's eyes snap to the rider, ready to say whatever terrible but funny insult that comes to her mind, "— _Hey_!—" but he's—

he very _very_ handsome. Beyond handsome! And he's a royal. She lowers her voice to a gentle tone, "I— uh, no… no. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" the man says concern. He has the reddest hair she has ever seen. It looks to be on fire. Red fire.

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going— but I'm okay." She isn't hurt or worse. Just surprise.

The man hops down from his pretty horse and steps into the boat. Wow, this guy is very bold. And tall. "I'm great actually!" Anna say. _Please don't start rambling. Please, Anna_ , she tells herself mentally, biting her tongue.

"Oh, thank goodness!" He offers her a gloved hand. His eyes are locked to hers. She can get lost in those pools of vibrant green orbs. She slowly places her hand in his and he helps her up, never leaving his eyes.

He bows, "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

 _Ooh, so he's a prince!_ "Oh! Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna says, curtseying.

The prince's eyes widen. "Princess… My lady." He immediately drops to his knees with his head bow. The horse bows also, his hoof curling up and out of the boat. Anna wants to laugh heartily at the trained, respectable horse but the boat tips. This cause Hans to tumble on top of Anna. He looks up in her eyes again, and she blushes. "Hi—again," she undertones, awkwardly.

The horse decides to slam his foot back on the boat, to stabilize it. The duo tumble the other way; Anna on top of him. "Oh boy," Hans says. And Anna's cheeks burns.

God if her mother saw her now, burn her on a stake.

"Is it hot?" she blurts. Because the temperature has suddenly risen. "Or is it just you?— I mean _me._ Am I hot? I should know, really, I don't know why I'm asking you this and here I am rumbling— _rambling_ I mean…" Anna groans. "This is awkward… not that you're awkward but because we're— I'm awkward? You're gorgeous."

 _WHAT?! Did I really just say that?!_

Luckily Prince Hans saves her from further by getting up and helping her up again. "I'd like to formally apologize hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse… and for every moment after."

"No. No— it's fine. I'm not _that_ Princess." _You'd be surprised to find that I'm a vampire princess._ Anna mentally giggles. "I mean, if you'd hit my sister, Elsa, that would be— yeash!" Especially now that's she has the skills of an awesome swordsman. She can't the mental picture flashing of Elsa's sword drawing blood from the handsome man. Anna looks at the horse. "'Coz y'know… ice powers… Hello," she says to the horse before continuing to Hans. "So be lucky she isn't around."

Hans chuckles. "And so I am, that it's just you."

"Yeah," Anna says, smiling. He's definitely like the brave men in the stories she read. Tall, sophisticated, graceful, handsome— very handsome (and kinda stinky but the smell is faint. Could hardly smell it. Maybe because she's too focused on drinking his appearance). She hopes to see him again. Hear his smooth voice and the bells. Perhaps he can sing. He might have a nice— bells. "...the bells," Anna says, and the panic starts to rise. "Coronation! I- I— I better go. I gotta… I have to go." _oh no! Elsa is going to freeze me!_ The bells hinting off that only ten minutes remaining before the ceremony to crown her sister.

Anna hears an 'uh-oh' from the handsome Hans and a big splash. She glances back and giggles when she finds the boat upturned and the prince not in sight. Shaking her head, she assumes that he'll be alright. She hurries to the church.

* * *

With his unique red hair, he stands out in the sea of seated people (but then again, he sits in the front row). Anna awkwardly waves at Prince Hans— oh his uniform is dry. Completely. He must've had a spare of the exact uniform in his suitcase. He catches her eye, waving back with a small smile. Although he's gorgeous, he did smell… unpleasant— as if he was hiding rotten fruits in his jacket. Perhaps he was. Or maybe he has stinky socks on. Whatever the case, she's glad that— unfortunately though!— Prince Hans fell in the water. He changed into (nice) smelling clothes.

Anna watches the bishop place the small crown on Elsa's head. When she lifts up, Anna blushes.

Elsa is beautiful.

Well— she's always been beautiful— but here, during this very important moment, Elsa is very, very beautiful. Anna wishes she could conjure up a more improved word than beautiful, but right now, that's the best word she got.

And Elsa is glaring at Anna. "Late," her sister mouths.

Anna shivers. She cast her down and bite her bottom lip. She fights off any desirable images from her lustful dreams. She bites the inside of her lip, knowing that she's drawing her dark blood (her blood is tasteless).

Elsa back is now facing Anna. She notes how rich the color of her sister's cape. She remembers as kids, Elsa would make cape using her sheet of thin ice and frost for the both of them. They would run around their shared room and play pretend. They shared a room up to the age 13. Elsa had to move out because Anna, somehow, nicked Elsa's skin, immediately drawing blood.

Anna almost lost control that day.

Thank the gods Kai was near to prevent the, uh, _unfathomable_. Their parents thought it would be best for the girls to have their own rooms. That was okay. More privacy.

People are chanting, _"Queen of Arendelle!"_ This startles Anna out her thoughts. Automatically, she claps and cheers. "Whooooo! YES! Go, Elsa!" People die down their boring applause and stare at the princess. Is this improper for a princess? Anna continues— but awkwardly— to clap. She's going to stop, feeling completely embarrassed, but Hans jumps in, sharing the same tone as Anna. This boosts her confidence. And soon everyone follows.

Elsa looks back at Anna and smiles greatly. Anna wants to hug her, but she knows she would forget about her strength and squeeze the oxygen out of the woman.

The Queen face back to her people. She waves her hand and sends a bright pretty burst of snow amongst the crowd. Snow sprinkles on everyone's heads as they cheer more.


	6. 3rd Chapter

_GTG: Hiya! Thank you, DarkraiSP and Guest for the reviews. And thank you for everyone who's reading this story! A little spice in this chapter. And please, don't be afraid to leave a review or ask questions! Enjoy_!

* * *

She couldn't bring herself to look at the Prince without heat flooding her cheeks as they walk back to the ballroom.

Prince Hans had surprised with a tap on the shoulder and ask for a dance. Anna had already danced with four men and was starting the boredom was starting to sink in, but that didn't stop her from saying no to this handsome man. Their dance only lasted for a short moment when she and he had escaped the party without anyone's knowledge. Together, they sang and danced around the village. It was fun and sensational for Anna.

(—she forgot that her biological half—)

He was exactly what she wanted from a prince! The perfect prince from the stories she read. Though— it was towards the end, when they were lost in each other eyes, breathing heavily. He took a move, closing the distance between them.

And their lips never touch, because, at the last second, Anna duck her head, thinking of Elsa.

Prince Hans _isn't_ Elsa.

And— she couldn't kiss him and think of her sister. It— it just doesn't settle right with her.

Anna realized her last-second decision affected Hans greatly because he removes from her personal space and apologized. Anna countered, with her own set of apologies, assuring out the blue, that she does love him, but she can't kiss him now. She couldn't offer a reason why, but he nods, saying he completely understands. Before he could start rambling, Anna planted a kiss on his cheek, then suggest quickly they should return to the party.

So here she is, back at the ballroom.

No one has noticed her absence. Not even Elsa, who is listening to a group of women talking eagerly. It's great to see Elsa's around others. Growing up, Anna knew she couldn't be around people. That was a _forced_ matter. Elsa, on the other hand, had a _choice_ matter, to be amongst people. But Elsa enjoys her introverted times. Anna understands that, but it's truly a sight to see Elsa smiling and around people.

Anna decides to go and talk to elegant girls seemingly around her age and eats lots of chocolate.

But soon, she can feel her energy crashing.

Standing to the side, Anna drinks something fruity— but not an alcoholic drink. Elsa would freeze on the spot if she ever caught her little sister drinking spirits.

Men offer their hand for a dance, which Anna kindly declines. Hans wouldn't like that right? Even if he's not in the ballroom now (she has no idea where he went). That's fine that she is not dancing; her energy is low and she enjoys watching people dance. They're so beautiful! And lively! She wishes this can happen every day! No more days of the palace being so empty and bland. Anna makes a mental note to ask Elsa about more parties— when speaking of the Queen herself,

her sister gracefully slides next to her, ice furries following behind her. "I think this is my calling."

"Your calling for what?" Anna inquires, turning to her. With her strong sense, Anna can smell the light alcohol on Elsa's cool breath. The Queen's face is blushed and her eyes twinkle. _She's been DRINKING?!_ Anna screams in her head.

"My bed," whispers Elsa, giggling.

"What about the party? Don't you have to end it?"

"We have servants, my dear sister, to do that for me! They do lots for me! Like cook, clean, clean my room…Lot's!"

Anna shakes her head, laughing. She definitely likes slightly drunk Elsa.

"Well, I come to bid you goodnight. So, goodnight," Elsa nods (quite a few times). "Oh, and I am going to tell you to go to bed at a decent hour— otherwise Gerda will fetch you!"

"No need!" Anna eagerly says. "I'll go to bed with you!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" Anna grabs her hand and hurries out the ballroom.

"Not so fast, Anna!" Elsa yells, laughing.

Anna stops and smirks mischievously. "Maybe you should lead the way." She moves behind her sister. "When was the last time you gave me a piggy-back ride?"

"No, Anna, really—"

Anna ignores her sister's protests and jumps on her— "And up I go! Oh, I hope I'm not heavy,"

"I'll manage." Elsa strains to say as she grips her sister's leg and struggles to move forward to her room. "It'll be much better if we were switched. You're a lot stronger than me."

At this close proximity, Anna gets a full scent of Elsa's in her nose. She smells great! Like lavender and flowers and dark chocolate and of course the blood— because, well, y'know— but it doesn't bother her as it did before. There's another scent, unidentified, lying under all the rest. She could guess; if it's possible, that the scent is cold. No, it's snow, definitely snow. Elsa smells like snow. Anna smiles and rests her forehead on Elsa's shoulder.

"Anna…" Elsa groans. "You're adding more weight,"

"You're close to your room— now move faster!" Anna playful orders in her tough tone whilst kicking her feet. Again, Elsa groans, nevertheless, she shuffles to her room. Anna removes herself from her sister's back when they're inside. Personally, she like Elsa's room much more than her own. Everything is so simple and neat. Just a little cooler.

Kicking off her heels, Elsa yawns, and stretch. She delicately takes off her crown— _needs more designs, I could work on it later_ — and place it one nearby dresser. Elsa quietly takes out the pins holding up her braid and dropping on the same dresser but from her crown. She then collapses face down onto her bed. Anna closes the door and undoes her braid. Her hair falls effortlessly in loose curls, down her back. She adds her pins to the small pile on the dresser. Anna plops next to the queen, sighing happily. "Well, that was fun."

"Your type of fun," mumbles Elsa as she turns to her side and tucks her hands under her head. "Not so much of mine." She squints. "Oh! My head feels funny!"

"Wait— you didn't have fun? The gates opened, so many people came, and you've become queen and there were dancing and laughter and… fun!"

"Ah, social interactions can be exhausting!"

"But you seemed to enjoy yourself," counter Anna.

"Only because I had something to drink." Elsa giggles. "To calm me. Everything was warm, but, but honestly, without that drink, I'd probably be here. Sleep. I think I'm sleepy now. I don't see how people aren't drained after, um, parties."

So, Elsa does not like large crowds. "Oh, well, that's too bad because I was planning to ask for more parties… like the one tonight."

"Wait, why? What for?" you can hear the uneasiness in the Queen's voice.

"No reason. But it would be nice. To show Arendelle we're fun and warm."

"There are two more festivals planned, Anna. And then your birthday in less than a week."

"I know, but the ballrooms are so fun! And fancy." Honesty, she likes seeing new faces in the palace. Anna shuffles closer to Elsa and moves around like an excited worm. "Please! Please! Please! Please—"

"Okay, okay! I'll think about it, okay?"

Anna pouts.

"That's better than a no," yawns Elsa. "Tell me about your day," she says, closing eyes.

"What's the point? You're gonna go to sleep anyway."

"I won't, I'm just resting my eyes," she says with her eyes remaining closed.

Anna squints at Elsa. "Oookayyyy. Well— for starters, the air is so different from the inside! So many busy people! They're very simple, y'know. Wearing simple clothing— which is okay. I saw children too! They're really small, like tiny hugable people. Ooh! We should totally host an event that involves children. And I met a ma- ma— _male_ horse." She was going to say 'man'. "He was very handsome and nice. We should train our horse to bow. That would be so cool! Then, of course, there was your coronation— you look quite beautiful. I explored the village more, and then the dance at the ballroom. I, uh, I…."

It's not fair really, to omit such information. It brings guilt to Anna's soul. She feels as though she'd would betray Elsa if she keeps the knowledge about Hans to herself. Elsa would be more angry about that than if Anna tells her now. Besides, she's quite sleepy. She wouldn't be up for an argument at this time of night.

"I— I met a man. Actually, he's a prince. He's…" Anna giggles. "He's very stunning and charming. He likes what I like. Dancing, singing and eating ice cream, I wonder if he likes chocolate the way we do… probably so! You'll definitely like him! We're so much alike, that's why we love each other— which I know is quite sudden— but, I mean you can say it's love at first sight. That's true love, Elsie— and it's _completely_ normal." Her voice is quieter when she says, "I just want to be normal. You understand right, Elsie? Elsie? Elsa?"

Anna faces Elsa and rolls her eyes.

Elsa sister is sound asleep, her breathing even. Seeing her sister peacefully sleeping brings a yawn out of Anna. The princess was quite serious when she said she will go to bed with her. They had slept in the same bed many times when they were children. Those were great adventurous times. Way before Anna developed this attraction.

Now… now is just an opportunity to snuggle with her. She can control herself tonight, and not being aroused by the scent of Elsa's blood. She had two of those emergency blood meals— though it was not needed at that time. She can enjoy the closeness of Elsa.

Anna plants a kiss on Elsa's cheek (so close to her soft lips). Elsa murmurs something and turns around. A tight feeling flourishes in the princess' heart. It's similar to the sensation she felt with Prince Hans. She thinks that he can save her; save her from indulging these affections for her big sister to grow. Anna sighs and shuffles closer to the sleeping queen. "You don't understand, Elsa," she whispers, placing her forehead in the middle of her back. "I should love him the way I love you. I have to."

* * *

Hans humorously bangs his head on the wall. Never again. Never again. He grimaces. Never again will he sing a duet and prance around like a happy blind prince ready— _desperate_ — for love. He's not blind. She is a vampire. The vampire mentioned in the prophecy. What a surprise. The princess is the key to the 'end times'. He knew it was her when she was on top of him that morning. It took all his power to not burst in a ball of flames. The air did heat up, and the princess did take notice. She took notice of his charming looks, immediately falling for him. Hans bangs his head against the wall again. A vampire— once again— is in love with him.

"What are you doing, boy?"

Hans keeps his head against the wall. He doesn't have to see to know who's asking. Curtis' voice is the only voice that annoys him. "Attempting to end my suffering."

"Your suffering?"

"Embarrassment," he mutters and faces Curtis. The man's age is starting to show. He's already bald. Has been bald since Hans met him. Strangely though the baldness fits his appearance. It never made the assumption that he was an elder. And even if it did, never underestimate the man's power. He's quite intimidating. "I had to sing with her."

Curtis snorts. "But you like to sing."

Hans blushes, "Not _with_ people." And definitely not in _front_ of people! Curtis only knows that he has a talent for singing because he caught the prince in the act a handful of times.

"I'm sure it was not bad," Curtis assures him, brushing some dirt off his hands (Hans suppress a shudder at how dirty his hands are, the hell was he doing?) and moving to the doorknob.

"Oh, it gets worse. She's the one. She's the key."

"She?"

"Princess Anna."

Curtis hand abruptly stop reaching for the door. He slowly turned to the prince. "What?"

"Anna is a vampire and she's— hey hey hey! Watch the coat! The _coat_ , Curtis! You've got dirty hands!"

Curtis push to him to the end of the corridor. "Are you sure?" the man hisses.

"Well yes! Have you seen the state of your hands?"

Curtis slaps the back of his head. "No, boy! The princess!"

"Yes?" Hans raises an eyebrow, rubbing the sore spot. Curtis has always trusted his instincts. What makes this different? "She's a vampire."

"Are you sure—"

"What is it? You know my skills of tracking vampires excels."

"This is the princess you're talking about—"

"I know!" Hans shouts. Curtis clamps his— _dirty fucking!_ — hands on Hans' mouth. The redhead man hastily brushes it off.

"Shush boy!" Curtis glares at him. "Do you have any idea of what you're saying?"

"That the princess is a vampire," says with no emotion in his voice.

"Yes! But not only that, but a royal is involved with a prophecy that threatens mankind. If she truly is the key, how do you suppose we fulfill your part? Knowing that you'll have to… dispose of the princess?"

oh. Well, he hasn't thought of that.

"But…" Hans starts, knowing his voice has gotten a little weak. "But this is everyone else fate's… Vampires can— if I don't, if we fail— if she's—"

"Yes, I know." Curtis removes himself from Hans' personal space. "That's why you need to be sure. Find out if she is."

It's an order from the leader of the Ignis. And while Hans is perhaps stronger than this man, Curtis is very wise.

But… the prophecy…

Hans rubs the back of his head. "I've seen my accommodations in the palace," he says, changing the subject. "It's large enough to support you all."

Curtis smiles at Hans' unspoken offer. "The hotel is cozy enough for us."

"Even for our sisters?" Hans press. "They were chatting excitedly about the party inside the palace. I think it would be nice if they could sleep—"

"Hans." Curtis interrupts. "We are fine. The hotel is fine. There's even an inn around here that we planned to visit for our investigations."

Investigations, meaning gather stories of people who were potential victims of vampires from drunken men and women and finding any clues of vampire activities. Vampires' best stealth tactic are luring people out of bars and into the woods where they can feed. The Ignis isn't sure if this tactic is done in Arendelle, but it's very popular in the Southern Isles. Only vampires with the most self-control can blend well within the crowd. The others remain somewhere in the woods. Often coming out to take meals in barbaric methods.

But Anna… the previous king and queen had hidden their children behind closed doors. They knew their daughter was a vampire (—but how and why remains the question—)

"You should focus on your investigation," Curtis says and turn for his room.

Hans nods. "Well, I bid you goodnight. Send word to our brothers and sisters." He turns and heads for the palace. It's already set in his head. Hans begins to steam. Why would Curtis doubt his findings? She is the fucking vampire in prophecy. The fucking key to _stopping_ or _starting_ the fall of mankind. And he'll make sure she'll be the stopping.


	7. 4th Chapter

GTG: Sorry, sorry, another simple chapter. Originally this was like 3,000 words and quite meaningless. So I cut off some unnecessary stuff. Next chapter will be something. _Definitely something._ I thank you for the reviews, and everyone reading this. The only established pairing I have right now is the one-sided Elsanna.

* * *

The sound of a mug placed on the table persuades Elsa to lift her head. She smiles at the scent of coffee. Grabbing the warm mug with two hands. She makes the brown liquid cold. "Thank you, Gerda."

"You're welcome, your majesty," courtesy Gerda. She has on thicker wear with knitted mittens. That's fine. It's lightly snowing in the dining room. Elsa can't stop it until her headache does. Most times, when she is unwell with the sniffles or stomachache, her magic slightly spikes out of her control— not in an alarming manner. There was this one time her allergies were not in her favor. Every sneeze resulted in a section of floor to be ice. Kai did not expect to slip when bringing her lunch to her room.

"Though I must warn, it's not your usual take," says the older woman

With wide eyes, Elsa gasp. "No chocolate?"

"I apologize, my queen, but only caffeine is recommended for your hangover. And we have a nice breakfast for you once done."

"I'm not that hungover," she whispers. There's always a dollop of chocolate in her coffee. Call her weird— but hot coffee isn't pleasant to her. "Well at least tell me there's sugar."

"Three teaspoons."

"Yay," Elsa drinks her coffee. She had awoken early by the sounds of Anna softly snoring in her ear, sprawled out, taking most of the bed. She roamed the halls, hoping that the slight knocking in her head would wear out. Oh, why did she even drink two glasses? _(—Because, Elsa, you saw how those dark drinks made people at ease, and you were still anxious from her coronation and being around so many lively people. You saw a solution, Elsa, and during that time you didn't regret it—)._ Eventually, she finds herself in the small family dining room, resting her head on the smooth, polished wooden table. Luckily, Gerda came by, wonder why the neighboring rooms suddenly got cold. She told the queen that she order the cooks to make a small breakfast and that she will return coffee. Now Elsa waits for breakfast.

"It's a good thing you have a free agenda for the day," comments Gerda.

Well, yes she does have a free schedule for the _day_. Until the evening. Dinnertime with the other regals from the other visit countries. Another social event. But this one is different. At the party, she was able to walk around (and drink a bit) to ease her anxiety. If she were to walk around during this dinner, that would certainly cause raising brows. Drinking wine could be a solution to put her at ease, but she wants to avoid a knocking headache (like this one) in the following morning.

"How many will be attending?" Elsa asks quietly.

"To my knowledge, less than twenty." Gerda takes a seat, shivering. Elsa feels guilty— once her headache stops, the snow will (—the floor might be wet, though—).

"Nervous?" Gerda asks, giving a small smile.

Elsa doesn't answer. She simply looks away, sipping her coffee.

Gerda laughs. "If I may, though you might not believe, your mother was nervous for her own coronation. We actually had to postpone the crowning for hours because she hid."

Elsa snorts. "—really?" _My mother was hiding?_ A picture of her hiding under the table in an elegant gown pops in Elsa's head. Elsa has always known her mother to be the bold type. Never to shy away from her thoughts, words, and actions. _Just like Anna._ Elsa was more like her father— level-headed, always calm.

"Oh yes! We found her feeding ducks in the garden. She was afraid of what people would think of her. It took a lot to convince her that the kingdom already loves her and has been very excited to see her. Soon enough, she was there, in that church, chin up—"

"That's part is done, Gerda," Elsa points out. Thinking back on the coronation, she wonders why she was so nervous. That part seems easier than what's to come.

"Yes, and you did a wonderful job. People love you. They are fascinated with your beauty and beautiful magic. Don't fear for the future. You'll be a wonderful Queen."

She can only hope. "Thank you, Gerda," Elsa says, genuinely but tiredly. She's going to say something else, but a servant appears, gently setting a platter in front of her—

The latter is unnecessary because on her plate is only eggs and an English muffin.

Elsa groans. "I hate English muffins!"

"Recommended," reminds Gerda.

"I request some pancakes," Elsa says, pushing the muffin far from her eggs. "I'll still be hungry after this. And Anna will wake at the smell of breakfast."

"Brunch," Gerda offers, standing. "I'll alert the cooks." She bows and leaves.

It doesn't take long for the Queen's new breakfast to be set in front of her, steaming. And it certainly doesn't take more than five minutes for Anna to come in with wild hair and a watery mouth.

"Oh god! I am starving!" She plops down at the table and immediately digs in, hardly taking note that it's snowing.

When they finished eating a half an hour and the snow stops (—obliviously to Elsa and Anna), Gerda, patiently waiting, ask Anna about her first day outside the gates. In an excited manner, Anna shares her wonders. Elsa sits back and listens, sipping her orange juice. Some of the things she shares, Elsa heard last night, before slipping to slumber. She's glad she can hear her sister describe her adventure in details now.

"—I was hoping that I can explore again," Anna says, finishing up. "While the decorations of festivals are being set up." She looks hopefully at Elsa.

"If I may," starts Gerda. "I do suggest that you should take a guard or an attendant with you. This village square is expecting to be very busy."

Elsa slightly winces. She didn't think about that when she allowed Anna to roam around free, by herself. The Queen sits up. "I do agree. I'll have Nathaniel and another to be at your side."

Anna giggles. "I don't think that's needed, Elsa. I can take care of myself."

"Yes, I know, but you know, we have to keep all evidence of your vampiric traits a secret. Like your strength. And you speed," the Queen reasons. "You have to be seen delicate for a while."

Anna's face twist. " _Delicate_? What do you mean by _delicate_?"

Elsa notes how her sister's tone is offended. Maybe that's the wrong word but she can't care about that right now, so with a calm voice, Elsa says, "Meaning you are still a princess. And everyone should see that you are a graceful princess."

Anna cast her eyes down to her pancakes. Her lips curls downward. Elsa folds her hands in her lap and waits til her sister make a decision. After a few moments, bright blue orbs meet her. "Fine."

"So you understand."

"I do." Anna smiles.

* * *

"Princess Anna, please slow down!"

Without breaking her fast-pacing. Anna turns to the guards, loving the feeling of how her yellow dress sways. "Maybe you should… _catch-up_!" she laughs turning around and bumping into a larger figure.

An arm quickly wraps around her waist, breaking her fall. "I caught you!" says a familiar voice.

Anna looks up and blush. "Hans!" He gives a dazzling smile. If she could, she would melt, right here, right now.

"Slowly step away from the princess," orders Nathaniel. His tone is threatening— something Anna would never describe the kindhearted Nathaniel. She turns to her guards as Hans removes his warm hold from her body. Nathaniel has his sword unsheathed. His frowning partner has his hand on the handle of his weapon.

Anna holds out her hands. "Whoa! I know him! He's a prince! Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. He's no harm. You can put those away." She nods at their weapons.

They hesitate. Glancing between the royals. When their weapons are concealed, they give a short bow. "Our apologies."

Hans hums. "Nonsense! I too would've done the same if an unknown man approaches the beautiful princess."

 _Ooh, he called me beautiful!_ "What you are doing?" Anna asks, turning to look up at him. God, he is breathtaking.

"Exploring the grounds," he answers.

"Really? Me too!"

"Is that so? I expect the princess to know her town," smirks Hans.

Oh— "Well of course I do!" Anna lies, chuckling. "I'm exploring the decorations of the festivals. It's very exciting."

"Oh I do agree— would you like to join my adventure of exploring Arendelle's wonderful grounds." He offers his hand. Anna glances back her guards. They don't seem to care much about their conversation.

Anna rests her hand in the prince. "I would like nothing more.

* * *

"Okay, okay—" Anna laughs. "I dare you to, uh, eat a slice of lemon." She points to a stand, with a disappointed man, leaning on his wooden table. On the table, there's an abundance of stacked lemons. A platter, displaying slices of lemons. Hans smirks at her.

"You're so on!"

The old man brightens like a newborn star when Hans to take a sample. "Yes! Yes! Of course!"

Taking a slice, he plops in his mouth. Anna waits, with a smug smirk, for that sour expression. But it never comes. Hans removes the now dried lemon from his mouth and places the sliced peel on the platter. He picks up another slice and offers it to her.

Feeling competitive, Anna snatches it and puts it in her mouth. Immediately, the taste of the lemon causes her to twist her face. She takes out her mouth, shivering. "Blah! I don't how you can…" She gestures to his mouth and the lemon. "What's your secret?" she playful whispers.

"My secret…?" Hans lowers his voice while leaning close to her ear. Anna holds her breath. "Is that I happen to like lemons for their taste." He turns to the man. "I'll take a bag to go," he says, fishing out some coins in his pocket to let them clatter on a table. The man beams at the prince before hurrying to make his order.

Anna watches Hans take another lemon in his mouth. She's suddenly aware of how thirsty she is. Not— in a way her throat or lips are dry. But in a way that induces a slight hunger. A hunger that Anna find her eyes glues to Hans' neck. It peeks from his collar. Showing a very bit of his fair skin. She wants to see more of his neck. Anna feels she can tell a lot about someone's blood by looking at their neck. Like her sister's— _With her slender neck, she can tell Elsa's blood is sweet— probably sweeter than a juicy—_

Hans takes the lemon from his mouth and points, "people are gathering?"

"Really?" Anna follows his gaze. "Oh! They are!" Hans is reaching for another slice of lemon when she grabs that very hand and tugs him after her. To distract her sudden thirst. "Let's find out why!"

They easily slide through the cheery crowd. When they reach to the middle, Anna gasp. Letting go of Hans' hand and runs—

And maybe that was a bad idea (—no, not the part of letting go prince Hans' hand, because if Elsa saw, who knows what would've happened?); running. Because she didn't bother to look on the ground—

the _ice_ ground.

Luckily, she _didn't_ slip and fall— she staggers as she tries to keep her posture upright, heading straight to the concerned queen. She collides into her sister, wrapping her arm around her thin torso (Elsa, expecting the collision, catches Anna). "Elsa! You're— you're out!"

Elsa giggles. _She says that as if I was in prison._ Perhaps they were. Restricted only to the palace for so many years, outside of the world. But for their (Anna's) own good. Elsa banishes those thoughts out her head. "Well yes!" Elsa replies. "Surprise!"

"Surprise?" Anna exclaims. "Surprise isn't the word— whoa!" She slips a little, but Elsa tightens her hold.

"Here," whispers Elsa, waving her hand. Anna feels her height different by a half an inch. She sees that ice on her flat shoes. She moves her feet for better inspection and finds that ice skates formed on the bottoms. She beams at her sister. "I love it!— but I don't know how too…"

Elsa smiles. "It's easy," She pulls her along the ice. "Just follow me."

Anna looks down, to control her (wobbly) movements and copies Elsa's expert feet— wait, where're her skates? (not that she barefooted)— "You don't have skates?"

Soft fingers on her chin bring her gaze to Elsa's blue eyes. "Don't worry about that. Follow me. That's it. Glide…"

Whatever words Elsa says next falls dead on Anna's ears. People around them seems to cease to exist. Her heart skips a beat at a lovely sensation wrapping around her. She's never seen Elsa outside of her element (the palace! the palace!), and she's perfect! Here— here and everywhere, Elsa will always look perfect. And— and Anna (she concludes—) she loves her sister (f _alling_ — not just loves— _falling_ —)

And Anna's swears to herself, she _will_ fall in love with Hans. She has to.

Because falling for Elsa will only hurt herself in the end.

(but, right now, she can enjoy this moment. being this close to her sister. touching her…)


	8. 5th Chapter

Anna playfully bumps Elsa. "Oh! Did you see that duke's hair?"

"Anna, there were about six dukes at the dinner— all with hair," says Elsa, slowing her walk. "Be more specific."

"Ah, y'know, the Duke of Weasletown—"

Elsa gasp, dissolving into giggles. "W- _Weselton_!" she corrects.

"Yeah that! Anyway!— did you see his hair while he was bouncing around?!"

"That man was sprighting for his age." Elsa stops to adjust her left heel, using the wall for support.

"And while he was bouncing around, so was his hair!" Anna moves closer to her ear and whispers, "I saw his shiny scalp!"

Elsa suppress a groan and a pained expression with a hum as they continue to Anna's room. These shoes are definitely not meant to be worn after some hours. "Really?" She's not exactly following what Anna is saying but she seems very elated. Her eyes are bright and she's displaying her short fangs as she speaks. Opening the gates and allowing her to explore has really brightened her week. She has never seen her sister this happy and excited (especially when she made that surprise visit at the village square) before in such a long time. It's as if Anna is back a little girl again.

"Yup! He's bald! Or balding— wearing a flippity wig!" Anna laughs, twirling.

Okay— these need to come off— _now_. Elsa stops and takes off her right heel with a sigh. Anna stops twirling and frowns. "Is everything okay?"

"Mhm!" Elsa takes off her other heel and fixes her posture. "It's just— I'm tired, Anna. Many people wanted me to hold their babies or kiss my hand—"

"Aww, I wanted to hold babies! They're so small— how many babies did you hold?"

"Twelve, one burped in my face. I'm just tired, and these shoes hurt my feet. This dinner was not my favorite. And I had to keep the ice rink and everyone's skates… well, _iced_. Do you have any idea how much energy it took to keep the ice?" Heels loosely held, Elsa wiggles her toes. "I don't think I can take another step!"

"Welllll, ya don't have to!"

Before Elsa could question, Anna— in a swift movement— swoops Elsa off her feet in bridal style. She grins at the shocked Elsa and set course to the Queen's room.

"I must say," Elsa muse while kicking her feet and wrapping an arm around her sister's shoulder... "This is effective, I'm not too heavy am I?"

"Oh no!" Anna shakes her head. "I could easily toss you in the air—"

"— _you will not—"_

"—I will not—" Anna nods. "But really, I hardly feel your weight. I could probably pick up a horse— which, of course— I will not."

"Good." One of her vampiric abilities is her unusual strength. Elsa had told Anna that she shouldn't express her strength too often. She needs to be seen as a delicate princess. If anyone or a staff— besides Gerda, Kai, and Nathaniel— sees them now, puzzling looks would be upon their faces.

"I really enjoyed that ice skating rink. I didn't know you could skate that well— _without skates!_ First sword fighting and now ice skating! Are you hiding more talents?"

Elsa yawns. "Those are surprises,"

"Can't wait. I've never been this happy— I mean, don't get me wrong, I do enjoy being in the castle, with you— but I'm really happy to be outside the gates. It's…" Anna pause to think of a word. "Great?"

"Exciting?" Elsa provides, looking up at her sister's lovely features.

"Exciting," Anna confirms, blushing.

They are quiet until they reach Elsa's room. Anna sets her sister down and rubs her own shoulder. "So, um, goodnight?"

Elsa opens the door. She doesn't miss when Anna shivers, rubbing both of her shoulders now. Sometimes her room is at a freezing temperature to others. To her, it feels great. "You sound uncertain, Anna," Elsa says, smiling, sleepily.

"I— um—" Anna stutters and then just throws her arms around Elsa's torso. Elsa stumbles back a little before returning the embrace, whilst smoothing her hair. "Love you, Elsie."

Elsa smiles. "I love you too."

Anna peels herself away. "Goodnight!"

"Yes— oh! Before I forget, I decided that the festivals will end after your birthday."

Right then and there, Elsa swears Anna could have exploded. Her eyes widen and well as her smile. She clasps her hands together and jumps up and down. " _REALLY?!"_

"Yeah. Your birthday will be the biggest of them all."

"Oh, Elsa!" Anna kisses Elsa—

Not a subtle kiss, no— She cups Elsa's cheeks and brings her down for a long lingering kiss on the lips.

Stunned, Elsa isn't sure what to do (— _what the hell can I do?_ ). When the gears in her brain decide to function, Anna leaves her personal space. Elsa watches her sister squeals and gleefully runs (at an alarming speed) to her room.

Elsa's fingers ghost over her tingling lips. That was… unexpected. Hugs and kisses, _on the cheek_ , are not unfamiliar with Elsa and Anna. They're just actions of endearments. But never a long kiss on the lips. If anything, Elsa had expected one of Anna's bone-crushing, oxygen-depriving, _please-Anna-I-think-that's-long-enough_ hugs… not _that_ kiss. Perhaps it was her high elation that drove her to that… blunt action.

Elsa shakes her head, too tired to think more on it. Anna is just a fun silly girl. Sometimes quite unpredictable.

* * *

The sky's awake.

The night's awake.

And of course, Anna is awake.

She's still buzzing with excitement (and quite hungry, to add. Dinner tonight was not fulfilling. She needs something else…). By now— it's around 3 am— everyone's asleep, dreaming and resting for tomorrow.

And she remains up—

She flirts with the idea of waking up Elsa for a little fun but her sister seemed completely exhausted and relieved to be in bed. That would be unfair and mean. And besides, she can't face Elsa.

She kissed her.

On the lips.

For a very long time.

 _She kissed Elsa_! And while that is a great achievement, the thought of it keeping her awake and alert, it is still… weird? Is that the word (— _who cares, Anna! You kissed her!)_

So what to do?— other than pace anxiously in this _cramped_ room.

The wind blows in her room, the curtains softly brushing the air (she had opened them to rid the stuffiness in her room. It's not really working). _Oh!_ A thought— one rather mischievous thought— births in her head. She nibbles on her bottom lip as she shuffles to the window. She places her hands on the windowpane and leans out a bit. The wind blows again, invitingly, against her face. Anna closes her eyes and hums. She swears— it's as if the wind is calling for her. To jump out of this window, get off the castle grounds and explore the nighty wonders in the town.

 _But what if Elsa finds out?_ What would she do? Keep her inside the castle for another year? She doubts the consequence would go even that far. It'll be something subtle. But annoying. She can already feel Elsa's scolding voice, _You risked yourself, Anna! What if someone harmed you? I can't protect you if I don't know where you are! Sneaking out goes against the rules—_

actually…

—they haven't established a rule for 'no leaving the castle at night!' In fact, Anna doesn't recall that Elsa ever fixed a curfew for the princess.

So would she get in trouble?

Anna glances back at the door, nibbling on her lip harder now.

She suppose Elsa won't be angry; _because she won't find out,_ Anna thinks, hopping on the windowpane (she's barefoot. The cold bricks is a nice sensation against her flesh). _I'll come straight back after an hour_.

Tearing her eyes away from the closed door, Anna peers down. She's about three or four stories up. The jump at this height would surely, _gravely_ injure or kill a normal human. To her, she might experience a little pain or discomfort— if she slows the momentum of falling.

Anna takes a deep breath and hops of the ledge.

The wind whips through her hair— she wished she hadn't undone her braids. She prefer her braids than any other hairstyle; in her opinion the braids make her look young and innocent— contradicting her biological truth. Having her hair down and free makes her looks older and boring. And the older the more boring (not! that Elsa is boring! Well… sometimes, but she is always surprising! And she is beautiful when her hair is down.)

Anna allows her body to slide downwards against the brick building— _ow ow ow!—_ and soon she lands heavily on the ground, wincing at the slight pain that flowers in her knees. "Ouchhh…" Anna groans. "I'm never doing that again!"

She straightens her posture and smile. _I did it!_ And, oh, she loves this! She twirls. It feels so good to be in the night. Very exciting! What should she do first? She doubts anyone would be up at this hour. Who in their right mind would? And that's okay— really. No wouldn't shan't see her.

A light jog and Anna finds herself in the village square. She twirls, grinning at the cool wind at her skin. There are torches illuminating the streets. Some of the decorations are still up. Colorful banners loosely hanging around. Little amount of trash is littered around. Ironically, it's not a bothering sight to her. If anything, it's still pretty.

Walking, Anna could see some candles lit through windows. She stops at one closed tore and sniffs. This is where lemons are sold. She briefly thinks back on how Hans really seemed to enjoy the taste of lemons. She giggles and notices a ladder. Humming, she climbs it. Climbs it up to the roof.

Here— on the top— the air is completely different. It's like in the palace but— but outside. Anna closes her eyes and tilts her head to the sky.

It's so peaceful here. She feels as if she can do anything. Like— like (she looks ahead her) she can get to that building!

Anna braces herself, hoping up a few times, and shaking her hands. She counts to three before taking off. Getting close to the edge she leaps. She doesn't expect to land to on the next building and _continue_ to run. She gasps which quickly turns to laughter. "Again, again, again!" she says to herself, whilst effortlessly jumping on roof to roof, enjoying the rushing breeze.

(Who'd ever known, that running of roofs throughout the night would be so much fun than roaming around the busy village during the day?)

* * *

Anna climbs down a thick vine along a brick wall. "That's was fun!" she says to herself, brushing off invisible dust from her dress.

She hears voices. Hisses of laughter. And soft mewling. It sounds… sexual. _Oh!_ Like any teen, this only heightens her curiosity. She had read stories and seen forbidden drawings about sex. Sex seems to be a private moment. Are people willing to do that out in the public? Oh, how they must think they are safe from observers at this early hour of the night.

Anna press her back against a wall of a building. She can hear the noises quite clearly. Two men and a woman.

And the sounds they make are not good.

The woman is pleading. For them to stop. Anna feels something bubbling in her. She peeks around the corner.

The woman is between two tall males, dressed in all black. They tightly grip the woman, nuzzling her neck, shoving their greedy hands under her dress as she struggles helplessly.

Anna presses her back against the wall again. She bangs her head on the brick wall, wincing at the unexpected pain.

This is wrong! She needs to do something. The woman needs helps and no one isn't around— except her. And she just can't stand her and let this happen to the poor women.

Without another thought, Anna finds herself storming towards them— she doesn't notice her fingernails growing too thick, sharp claws. "HEY!"

The men snap their attention to her—

"You get your hands off her right— right n-now!"

Her voice falters because of the sight in front of her. Their faces are very pale. Blood dripping from their chins and lips. Long fangs are displayed and eyes bright red—

They are _vampires—_

And as shock Anna is, she must keep her tough facade on.

One of the vampires smirks. He release his hold of the woman, leaving her completely for the other vampire with strange blond hair. He nuzzles more— no, not _nuzzle_.

 _Drinks_ — he drinks from the woman.

"Oh!" the vampire says. His accent is unfamiliar. As if English is a third language to him. He has four jagged claws over his right eye. He takes a step towards Anna. "What do we have here?"

"Someone you don't want to mess with!" Anna states. "Leave her alone and go away!"

"Or what? Or what might a delicate, _delicious_ ," with that word, the vampire lick his forefinger. "girl as yourself would do should we not comply with her pathetic threat?"

Anna chuckles. "Oh, you really don't wanna know." In fact— _she_ doesn't know herself.

"I'm quite curious," he growls.

"Wait." This is from the blonde vampire. He drops the limp,— _limp, dead woman. She's dead, they've killed her,_ Anna thinks frantically in her mind—wiping his chin, only to smear the blood. Anna keeps her eyes off the red liquid, fearing that she might spike her hunger. (So far she hasn't smelt the blood herself.)

The blonde place his claws on the other vampire's shoulder, boring his red eyes into Anna's blue ones. She feels uncomfortable… exposed in a way.

The blonde sniffs the air. His eyes widen the size of saucer plates. "Smell her," he orders his vampire friend. "She is _her_."

"What?" Anna questions.

"Impossible!" The scarred vampire sniffs the air like a crazed dog. His eyes widen and he gasps, "She is!"

" _What?"_

The two vampires drop to their knees, hard. They bow, noses touching the stoned asphalt, arms out.

"Please forgive us, my queen," they chant.

" _Queen—?_ " Anna let go of the tough-girl expression. Right now she is utterly confused. "Okay— can someone tell me what's going on? You're mistaken. I'm not the queen, my sister is."

"We are sorry to disagree with you, but you are indeed our future queen."

"The half human, half Lord himself shall bring great treasures in the near future. She is you, our queen to be."

Turning her gaze to the night sky, Anna sighs. Half of her regrets this late night adventure. The other half doesn't.

She has never encountered vampires. Her biological half's kind. And while that somehow brings some positive sensation, Anna is the only one, like herself. She is a good vampire. The only good vampire, who doesn't kill at night, whose nature is nothing but evil, like the vampires in tales and the ones kneeling before her—

They claim that she is a queen.

A queen of what?

Anna sighs again. She truly regrets this night.

"Stand up please."

Like a puppet, they comply on an instant. Anna blinks. "Touch each other's head."

They do.

"Clap your hands."

They applaud.

Anna smirks. _So they'll do anything I say, huh? Okay, this should be fun._ Anna begins a list in her head of ridiculous acts when she realizes this is certainly wrong.

First, they are vampires, out in the open.

Second, there's a dead woman.

And lastly— most importantly— she should be in the palace.

Her smirk disappears and she tells them to stop.

"What else should we do for you, my queen?" the blonde asks.

"Allow us to fetch you a delightful meal— as a gift of gratitude and a personal apology from the—"

"No, uh, that won't be necessary," says Anna. "Just— Just—" Just what? They are vampires. Known to be the vile creatures who only kills. They have just killed this woman. So 'just' what? She can't exactly snitch, without jeopardizing herself. She can't exactly kill or harm them both. And if she could— having the capabilities— would she? They are still living creatures, like herself. She is of their kind, _but I'm a good vampire. And they are bad_ , she reminds herself. _But I can't._ Her soul won't allow her to in either scenario.

So 'just' what?

"Go," she finally says. "Just go."

"My Queen—"

" _Leave!"_ she hisses, baring her fangs.

They leave right away. Running towards the dark woods

Anna doesn't look at the dead woman. She's breathing heavily. She wants nothing but to go home. She can't be here. She isn't _supposed_ to be here! She feels heat... a wave of inexplicable anger. She wants to— she wants—

Anna bites her fist to prevent a scream. She tightly closes her eyes and tries to control her breathing.

When calm, Anna removes her fist from her mouth. She winces at the sight of her blood trickling from her knuckles. She licks the tasteless blood away and sighs. She suddenly hit with exhaustion. Well, this was an eventful night.

Anna runs home.

And Hans' jaw drops at the speed of Anna's running.


	9. 6th Chapter

Discovering that his suspicion of Anna is true, he should be excited— _burning_ with excitement as he's crouching behind a few wooden crates. He should go to Curtis with this newfound evidence, with a smirk that screams _I told you so!_ Then they can discuss the next steps of saving the world. It's simple— right? No…

He had ignored her title as a princess— the princess of Arendelle (whose sister is the _Queen_ with ice/snow magic.) Curtis had fretted over that fact. And Hans didn't see why (—taking her out of the picture is for the greater good of humanity, right?) But now, he could see that her title can lead to a long path of trouble. He was willing to take or make the risks of his own behalf. But Hans would _never_ if it involves the members of Ignis. ( _honestly, they're the only true family I have_ )

Before tonight, he never realized how young and free-spirited she is. Watching her run on rooftops, twirling and giggling like a free child. He almost, _almost_ , had to remind himself that she's a vampire. That he _hates_ the blood-sucking creatures. _And yet_ , tonight, she didn't pose a threat. _She was just having fun,_ he thinks.

Maybe— maybe Anna is not like the vampires he thinks she is, like Victoria, a past of his. She didn't show a hint of desire at the sight of blood. She refused the vampire's 'gift' and ordered them to leave— the first time he has seen her use her vampiric features (baring her teeth).

They called her queen— proof that she's the key.

She's didn't feed— proof that she'll affect his moral.

( _she could be faking this,_ he tells himself and he wants to believe this, _or maybe she just doesn't know how important she is to the darkness_ )

Hans groans. A long night this has been— and it has yet to end.

Hans gets on his feet and slowly approach the unmoving woman.

They've drained her— (He can't help to note: _Anna tried to stop them, but it was too late_ ) completely. Her pretty face is gray and lifeless. Another to add on the list of unfortunate victims he has come across to. He kneels at her side. He fights of any curious inquiries— _was she a mother? A wife?_ Surely she was someone's daughter. Are they waiting for her to return home?

Unfortunately, that cannot happen.

He touches her cold forehead. "I'm sorry," he whispers. "truly sorry," _because no one can find you, and what I'm about to do is right._

Hans says a quick prayer. The same one he uses before cremation. He takes off one glove and makes invisible markings on her face. He snaps his fingers, stepping back to watch the sparkling flames engulf her body in a blink of an eye. Normally he wouldn't do this unless the body is hardly recognizable— meaning vampires played mauled their meal. This action is always done with another member as a witness. Tonight is different. It's coronation week. Hans doesn't think it would be best to leave a drained body out on the streets for someone to find in the following morning.

When she is nothing but ashes, floating freely in the night sky, he puts on his glove. He doesn't head to the palace to his temporary accommodations. Instead, he goes to the place where Curtis is.

* * *

"They address her as queen," Hans recalls, accepting a teacup from an Ignis sister, Bella.

"So? They may have mistaken Anna to be Queen Elsa," counters an Ignis brother, Fredrick, as he twists his stupid curly mustache. Sophia and Lance reluctantly nod in agreement. Hans rolls his eyes. Leave it all to Fredrick to disagree with everything.

"Yes, of course. Two vampires offered blood as a _gift_ to _Queen Elsa_ , who was running on rooftops!" Hans hisses. "What idiot do you take me as?"

"An angry idiot," murmurs Fredrick.

It's a good thing that Bella stands in front of Hans before he can charge after the towering man. Black smoke streams from his nose like a raging bull. Bella's eyes dare him to push past her. If he had (just to get to Fredrick) he would certainly regret it later. The things she can do with a leather rope… She nods her head at the teacup. Inside is a clear, odorless liquid. Broth?

"I don't want this," he says, pushing it to her. She simply lifts the cup to his lips until he drinks the tasteless liquid. She smiles and sits next to Will, who is fast asleep in an armchair. Hans doesn't blame him. It is, after all, a little after 3 am. But Will is known to be the most lethargic member of the Ignis.

"Do you have any other evidence?" Sophia asks. "To prove your claim?"

"It's the _best_ evidence," says Hans, finishing his drink. He places the teacup down on a nearby table.

"I'm sorry, but do you know what this means?"

"We've to kill her," Fredrick says in a bored tone.

"This is the princess we're talking about," Lance the larger Ignis brother says.

"I know that!" Hans snaps.

"We can't just _kill_ the princess!" Sophia cries in horror.

"I know _that_!"

"By what Hans' claims, she isn't just a princess," Fredrick smirks. "She's the queen of something much sinister."

Bella covers her mouth, eyes widening in fright.

Hans scoffs. "Oh? The man who doubts now believe?"

Fredrick rolls his eyes. "I _don't_ believe you. Your words alone are not enough. We need more evidence."

"What do you suggest then, genius? To kidnap her and asks a series of questions? I'm sure she doesn't even know that she's the queen!"

"All the more reasons why we shouldn't trust your words! You're too impatient."

 _I am not impatient!_ Hans screams in his head. He wants to throw a ball of fire in Fredrick's face, hopefully burning his mustache in the act.

"We should wait for more evidence," Sophia suggest. "Anna is too sweet to be the vampire queen."

Hans rolls his eyes. "You're a vampire hunter Sophia— they can _deceive_. You know this!"

"She can be an ordinary vampire," Lance supplies.

"How is that any better?" Fredrick points out.

Why won't they believe him? He is the one tasked to burn the key. The prophecy said he'll sense it the moment his element meets the opposite. When fire and water meet. He is the fire. And he fell in the water after meeting Anna. That's how he knew Anna was the key. He _sensed_ it.

At this moment, Hans realizes he should be bursting into flames from the growing frustration. But he's not. Why? He looks at Bella. Oh. the tea— or broth. She gave him something to prevent him from firing up.

" _All_ vampires are no good." Hans reminds. This particular vampire can end civilization.

"Even Victoria?"

This time it's not Bella who stops Hans from giving Fredrick a black eye. It's Curtis. He's been watching the brothers and sisters bicker back and forth. He hasn't said a word since Hans knocked on his door. So when snaps his fingers, creating a short fiery spark, all pairs of eyes (besides Will) lands on him. He stands. "I understand the importance of this meeting," he says to Hans. "But three in the morning is not the appropriate time to argue whether or not _Princess_ " (he puts stress on the title, glaring at the redhead man) "Anna is a dangerous threat. We can discuss that at a later date. Now…" Curtis dramatically inhales. "Get out of my room."

"And here I was thinking you were about to say something awesome," Lance mutter.

"That was awesome," Fredrick huffs out.

"Go back to your rooms!" Curtis points to the door. Hans sighs and wanting to be the first to leave the room and his embarrassment but— "Except you Hans. You stay behind."

One by one, leading with Fredrick, his brothers and sister file out the room. Bella softly shakes Will, to which he instantly awoke and hurried out the room. Hans glares the man— has he been pretending the entire time? Bella is the last to leave, placing her hand on his arm for comfort. He hopes that she's on his side.

Once everyone has left, Hans runs a hand through his hair. "I know she's the princess everyone loves," he says. "but you have to believe me, Curtis—"

"I do believe you, Hans,"

"—she may not know it but she's dangero— wait, you do?"

"Of course, I trust your judgment," Curtis says, rubbing his eyes.

Hans squints at him. Is he just saying this because he's tired? Hans almost feels sorry to wake him up. Perhaps he should've waited until the morning.

"But I also agree with them," Curtis adds and Hans' shoulders' sinks. "They need more evidence."

"I don't think I can find any other evidence to offer them, Curtis. Time is running out." Hans hits his fist into his gloved hand. "We need to do something before the dangerous part of the prophecy arrives."

The bald man sighs, not because he's tired but because he is annoyed. "That is not how prophecies work, lad. You are far too impatient."

This isn't the first time someone has called Hans impatient, nor will it be the last. And at most times, Hans can agree with them— to a certain degree— but tonight, impatient is good for this type of situation. The end of the world is coming. It's near. And Anna is the trigger. They just need to get rid of her.

"My prophecy is completed, Hans," Curtis informs. "Finding the incendiary hero and training him to be fit for his very own prophecy. I knew what was best for mine, and you know what best for yours. Do what you feel right—"

"I feel to right—"

Again, Curtis raises his hand for silence. "Trust your instincts and feelings. I stand by your side." Curtis lays his hand on Hans' shoulder. Right here, he feels like the little boy being told to be more patient. Or go back to the palace, and rest after a long day of training. "But it's late," says Curtis. "You should go to sleep."

"But we need to—"

Hans bites his tongue. He has a strong respect for Curtis. The man who raised him to be this hero. But Hans has his mind made up. It's his prophecy and he shall do whatever he needs to do to prevent it. Because that's what the hero does. Maybe Curtis doesn't know what it takes to be a hero. _He_ isn't the hero. "Fine. Good night."

* * *

 **GTG:** it's been long. And this may be a boring chapter. I don't have much of an excuse other than I had writer'sb block. And it's not good to force yourself to write your stories. But I do apologize for the long wait. I thank you all for your patience and thank those who followed/favorited this story. If you're new to this story... _*seriously inhales, prepare to type something seriously mindblowing*..._ HI!

Chapter Seven shall be up soon


	10. 7th Chapter

_GTG:_ Thank you all for the reviews and follows! You have no idea how much a comment, increasing views and follows/favorite can make a person _EXCITED_. For some reason I had trouble with this chapter, trying to keep things consistent and simple. However, the _next_ chapter... that's where the climax begins! R&R!

* * *

They bowed to her— (well, when she thinks about it, most people bow to her out of respect because she is the princess) and they called her a queen. Even when she corrected that Elsa is the true queen, they assure her she will and is queen. What does that mean?

Anna stares at her wall. She hasn't been able to go back to sleep when she returned to her room.

She understands that there are indeed vampires in Arendelle— on the outskirts of the village square, nestling in the woods or some other town. She understands that she isn't the only one vampire, but she is the only good vampire. She understands that vampires do kill for meals (otherwise they'll act like a feral beast, losing most intelligence, and eventually die ). She can easily get her meals; her meals are the criminals waiting for death. She understands why she left the castle's grounds and she definitely understands why she confronted those vampires.

But what she doesn't understand is why they called her queen, even after she corrected that she is not her sister— the true queen— (really? do we look a lot alike to be mistaken for each other? I mean, Elsa has white hair and light, icy blue eyes…)—

It was her first time encountering vampires. Something of her kind. And yet, she feels truly alone— and don't get her wrong, Anna loves being in the company of others, but she holds a dark secret. She is not a full-blooded human as Elsa and Hans. But she is not a full-blooded vampire as Blondie and mister Scar ((she is perhaps the only half-breed in the world)).

So Anna is in the middle. She is alone. And no one knows.

She wishes for some comfort. Not from Elsa. Someone else. Her eyes land on the dark corner of her room. She remembers, hazily, the dark presence, the man who came to rescue her from her depression. Perhaps he knows her loneliness. Would he come again, this time, for her comfort? Probably not. She was depressed from her parents' death the first and last time he visited her. She refused to drink; starving herself. He came to save her. She doesn't need saving now. Just answers— she feels like he could provide her all the information about vampires— and comfort. She can't think of anyone else who can give her the latter—

Prince Hans.

Hans… oh, if they are going to get married, which is more than likely, she'll have to tell him her secret. She's confident he can settle with this dark fact because, with the power of true love, they can get through anything. They will. She just… She just won't tell him now. But he'll be her comfort soon.

She lies down, pulling the blanket to her chin and satisfied with the thought— that she will always have someone to comfort her soon. Before she slips to slumber, Anna realizes how thirsty she is.

Maybe— just maybe— it wouldn't have been so terrible if she accepted those gifts….

* * *

There are two problems when she wakes up.

First, her thirst did not go away in the morning.

It's noon. She's seated on the small stool brushing her hair when she realized this. She had the servants to bring two cups of orange juice along with her morning meal. She thought having something having something cold would ease her thirst, but it returned. It's not hunger— something she would need to pay attention to, thus, she can ignore her it for a while. She had before— (well technically, you were hungry at that time. And you probably almost died, Anna, and made Elsa ruthlessly kill the first prisoner she saw)— she just needs a distraction. She can't help to wonder why she's thirsty, craving for more blood when she had her meal on Elsa's coronation day— which was two days ago, and she drank those emergencies pack. Maybe it was the vampires' fault— wanting to gift her with a meal. Though Anna remembers during her encounter, she wasn't thirsty. Maybe it's the bloody teeth marks in her hand. Remember, she did bit her hand hard last night, drawing blood. Only drinking blood heals her wounds and rejuvenate her energy. The more blood, the powerful she feels. She is more happy drinking blood. Though, it certainly won't help if she ponders more on the thought of blood.

So she focuses on the second problem this morning: Elsa— well she's! she's not a problem! It's Anna's adventure last night that's the problem. Should she share what she saw? It would be the right choice, notifying her sister that vampires are roaming around the village square at night, killing people— oh. The woman. She was killed. Her family will never see her again. Her body is probably still outside, drained of blood. This fact almost convinces Anna to stand and immediately go to Elsa. But— someone must've found the body by now and reported it. So it would be no need to tell her sister. And besides, in the end, Anna more than likely will get in trouble.

She was outside, exploring the village by _herself_ , at _night_. Well, you really didn't give me a curfew— she can see herself saying that only for Elsa— very infuriated— to raise her hand in silence, That's not the point Anna! You were alone. Someone could've seen you!— anything can happen to you!

Anna can see that Elsa would enforce stricter rules or keep her indoors to ensure this will never happen again— and, well there goes Anna's freedom. She wouldn't want that. She _doesn't_.

So Anna dismally has another secret to add to the list. This one involving a poor dead girl.

And she still doesn't know why the vampires called her queen.

* * *

Her favorite thing about Elsa is her magical hands.

The things she can do with them— and the things Anna _wants_ to her to do. ((She tries to stray away from those enticing thoughts while Elsa weaves her slender hands through her hair.)) It's been like forever since they've played and braided each other's hair. Anna sits on Elsa's plush bed, between her sister's legs while she tries quick styles for her.

"Are you sure you don't want it braided up?" Elsa asks. "I think you'll look great,"

"That's more of your style, Elsie." Anna tilts her head back, resting on Elsa's chest to look at her face. "You look great— with your hair braided. But sometimes you should let is fall." Anna can't tell you how many times she has visioned Elsa's hair, fanned out on the bed and gazing up at her with want in her eyes.

Elsa pause and ponders on that thought. "I think I will." She softly lifts her head. "It wouldn't be so bad." Elsa makes a few movements in her hair. "There. Done."

Anna allows her fingers to graze the single braid, thrown over her right shoulder. She slides off Elsa's bed and goes to Elsa's mirror. She only spends less than five seconds looking at herself when she catches her sister image in the reflection. Elsa is smiling softly. There's almost this lost look on her face. "You look stunning, Elsa," Anna says before realizing she speaking her thoughts, and blush furiously. She quickly adds, "Being Queen suits you! You look— uh, _mighty_!" She couldn't think of another word. Nevertheless, it makes Elsa laughs. "How did you learn that you will be queen?"

"I always knew I was going to be queen. Being the firstborn and all. I didn't think it would be this soon…" She trails off. It doesn't take a genius to guess that she is thinking of their parents. Anna tries not to think much about their death, that almost resulted in her death. Elsa sighs and continues with a smile. "I always knew, but for a more explicit answer, I received a letter, and my studies had been adjusted to prepare me for my role as ruler."

 _Ruler_ sounds a bit harsh, Anna thinks. It's fit for more like a tyrant. Elsa certainly doesn't look like the type to be a tyrant. She'll be a great queen. Anna can't picture herself as a queen, despite what those vampires had said. Wait. Wait—

 _She is our, our queen to be._ That's what they said, implying that she will be queen soon. Does that mean— something will happen to Elsa soon? "I…" Maybe she _should_ tell Elsa what happened. It may jeopardize her freedom, but she can protect her.

 _You can't protect Elsa if you are locked inside._ As amazing her ice abilities are and how loyal the guards are, they certainly aren't a match for vampires. They will need one vampire on their side. One with the aptest experience.

"Anna?" Elsa softly calls out. "Is everything alright? You were going to say something, but... you went quiet."

She's going to say something, to brush off Elsa concerns. But that would be another lie. So she tells a half-true. "I… I just worry about you, being the queen." Because she does. There may be vampires out for her. "I don't think it's gonna be easy— and… and someone might hurt you. I know you feel obligated to protect me— "

"It's my responsibility." Elsa solemnly says, almost as if she was reminding herself, rather than telling Anna.

"Yes, I want you to know… that I can take of myself also— I can protect myself as well—" Because she is stronger than Elsa and the guards. Her durability is unmatched compared to them, due to her genetics. "I can protect _you_ too."

Elsa slides off her bed. In two steps and Anna finds herself in her sister's embrace. "Trust me, Anna, I'll be fine. I'll admit, it won't be easy, especially when I am alone. But I was prepared for this role."

Anna looks up. "You aren't alone," she says. "You have me."

"Of course. Always. Except this is different. This is…" She pauses to think of a word. "... _complexed_. You wouldn't understand." She goes quiet, slipping into deep thought. Anna clicks her tongue and bites her lip. Seeing this, Elsa recovers. Her hands cup Anna's cheek and she rubs her nose against hers. "I'm in a mood to walk around the village. Join me?"

Anna nods and moves to rub noses again but Elsa abruptly leaves her space. She grabs her crown that was resting on a nearby dresser. "I added more designs to this," she says, placing it on her head.

Just tiny blue ice designs. "It sparkles," Anna notes. "But are you using your magic to keep them? Because— it's hot. And it may melt." Anna knows that it requires a BUNCH of energy for Elsa to maintain the ice, notably in the summer.

"I will be fine," Elsa waves, sliding her feet in her shoes. Anna repeats her actions and they leave the room. They've not stepped outside yet— and Anna can already tell that it will be extremely hot. When the sun is unforgiven, her thirst is unbearable. She needs to avoid extreme hot weather— or… or she can have a drink. What a perfect excuse!

Anna grasps Elsa's hand and she swings their linked limbs. "I was thinking— maybe I could have something to drink?"

"Like lemonade?" Elsa inquires. "I'm not fond of the sourness."

Anna laughs. "No… um, something darker… sweeter."

"Elsa glance down. "Anna you had your meal _two_ days ago. What about those emergencies packs? Don't tell me you drank _all_ of them?"

"I… I was thirsty," Anna replies sheepishly. _Greedy actually,_ says her inner voice. " _But_! But I'm thirsty now, and it'll be good to drink now 'cos it'll be hot later on in the day."

"We won't be outside for too long. I need to return inside at the first headache I receive. You will join me."

"But—"

"No." Elsa grounds out.

Anna opens her mouth to say something but as they whip around the corner, they see two guards in a hurry. They boy. "Your majesties," they greet. "We've come with news, Queen Elsa." So only news that shouldn't fall upon Anna's ears.

"Can it wait?" Elsa asks the sternness in her voice gone. For some reason, this _bothers_ Anna.

"Unfortunately it cannot, your majesty."

Elsa hums, and she turns to Anna. "I'll catch up,"

"Oh," Anna release her hand. "Okay— I'll just… just carry along then,"

The princess steps away. Far enough to comfort Elsa and close enough that Anna can hear a bit of their conversation.

"—discovered drained bodies… teeth marks."

"How many?"

"A few… to be exact." He says a number that Anna does not catch.

Anna gulps. So the vampires killed more people. The poor girl was not the only one.

"—tighten security around the palace… til the sun rises." Elsa orders. "I think I'll fix a curfew for all the townspeople… evenings patrol…." She says more things quietly that falls deaf on Anna's ears.

"Yes, your majesty. Anything else?"

"Yes— there will be no word about this. If there's an increase in vampire activity the public does not need to now. It will cause a panic."

Elsa returns to her sister with a smile on her face that doesn't quite meet her eyes. "Everything's alright?" Anna asks.

"Yes. Nothing to worry about. Ready?"

It's not usual for Elsa to lie. And Anna wants to press more for information. But when Elsa offers her hand, Anna decides to keep silent and accept her sister's hand.

((Afterall, everyone has their secrets.))

* * *

Deep in the woods, untouched by a warm-blooded man, protected by dark magic, lies _his_ palace. Where _his_ kind and of course where _his_ throne residents. He sits here, deep in ruminations— when shuffling feet interrupts. He raises a black eyebrow, his fist momentarily resting under his chin. There's nothing more frightening than a bored king. It shows true unpredictability rather than an angry king— an angry _god_.

The two subjects halt ten feet away— an invisible line promising a quick death should anyone step over it. They have their heads bowed low. Daemon recognizes them. One who talks entirely too much and the other whose greed fills his silence. "Speak," he orders lazily.

"My Lord," one says, briefly glancing at him. "We've come with great news."

"Enlighten me."

"We saw her, my Lord. Out soon-to-be-queen."

 _Ah, his Annabelle._ Though he can't think what news they wish to share could be 'good'. "Is that so?"

"Oh yes!— my Lord. She interrupted our feeding—"

" _Interrupt_?"

"What— what I meant was _startled_. She is beautiful."

"He threatened her," the one with blond stringy hair finally speaks.

"Only after I assume she was the Queen, my Lord," the other defends.

"I'm curious," Daemon says because he truly is. "How did you threatened her?"

"He called delicious. He taunted her. He— he called her pathetic," the quiet one reports quickly, leaving the other speechless. Immediately, Daemon knows that last part is a lie. He'll allow it.

"I— I offered her a meal— as an apology but she had refused it—"

"My spies tells everyone that she has her meals in _cups_. She does not _kill_." How funny, his Queen, almost the age of eighteen years, has not had her first _true_ meal. That will soon change. "You know this. You fail to corrupt her."

The subject throws himself on the floor, face first and arms stretched, passing the invisible line. Daemon rolls his eyes in disgust. "I am most sorry my Lord! It was not my intention!" His body terribly trembles. "Please forgive me."

"Get up."

He hops on his feet.

"Leave," Daemon demands tediously. "There are more frightening entities to fear."

The two doesn't wait a second longer to give an ungracious bow and turn to exit. Daemon rises, his black robes brushing his bare feet. At the speed of light, he is in front of the one who talks too much. His large hand latched at his child, tilting his head up. Daemon claws are already digging in his flesh, inducing a stream of dark blood. "Like _cannibals_ ," Daemon says, before using his teeth to tear out the vampire's throat. The blood is okay, never like the taste of a human. Especially an innocent one. And besides, he's not particularly hungry at this moment.

Daemon drops the body and turns to the blond. "You can finish this off, right? Or _be_ finished."

The vampire grimaced. Nevertheless, he gets on his knees, and feed. Daemon knows common vampires do not feed on each other. But for him?— Any damned soul tastes good.

He goes back to his throne. He'll sit here until she calls for him. His spies told him that there's a particular vampire hunter interested in her.

It won't be too long before needs him.


	11. 8th Chapter

**GTG:** I've been waiting to post this chapter! RR

* * *

"Excuse me, my queen," says a muffled voice. Elsa turns around and smiles brightly. There's her sister, with a tendril of her own hair under her nose, like a long mustache. "May I have this dance?" Anna asks in her best manly voice, offering her hand.

Elsa laughs. "You may." She placed her hand in hers.

Anna drops her 'mustache' and beams. "Oh great! I thought I would never get the chance!" With that being said, she grips Elsa's hip and pulls her forward to her shorter form. Anna starts waltzing, and she can admit, taking the lead isn't her strongest skill but she wants to impress Elsa. With her dance and her hairstyle; two braids, pinned up and secured with Elsa's favorite purple flower picked from the gardens.

"You're wearing gloves again," notes Anna, rubbing the purple material. Her sister rarely wears them. Maybe a few times in a year.

"Well when many ask for your hand to dance, you can't help but wonder if their hands are clean or not."

"Oooh," Anna allows her finger to slip under her glove, rubbing her soft skin. "My hands are clean."

"Oh I do hope so," Elsa says, as she takes the lead of their waltzing. Anna's dancing is a bit off. Nevertheless, Elsa is surprised by her pace and gestures. "When did you learn how to dance?"

Anna visibly blush. "Around the same time you did. I um…" She says something inherently.

"Pardon?"

"Ikindawatchya…."

"Gotta speak up, Anna."

"I watched you!— every time. Upon that empty pedestal, where the small angel statue used to be." Yes, she knows she can a bit of a creep, but only with Elsa— and besides, it was only the servants and Elsa in the palace. No one else (set aside the doomed prisoners). People are more exciting than her life. And now that the doors are open, there's more excitement.

"Ah," Elsa says. "Well, your watching paid off well. We can set classes for you to polish your skills if you would like,"

"Would you be able to come? Or you can teach me!" Anna adds hopefully. Dancing with her sister— like now, but alone— would be better.

"If I have free time, of course, I'll visit. But I can't teach you."

"That's fine,"

Elsa hums. "As you know, the festival won't stop until after your birthday. And on your birthday, the biggest party yet. You can have everything you want. How does that sound?"

"Um— _awesome_! Oh! Can we have kites that look like ducks?"

"Never heard of that, but of course—"

"And I hope you order chocolate fondue!"

Elsa playfully rolls her eyes. "How can I ever,"

"Chocolate fountain! And a picnic!"

"A picnic?" Elsa questions. "With all the townsfolk?" She has never heard that idea. But it doesn't sound too bad.

"No— just you." Anna corrects. "Only you. In the gardens! with you!"

Elsa smiles. "I can make that happen," Anything for her 18th birthday.

They danced for a few minutes when Anna thinks she caught sight of fiery red hair though the dancing people, "I'm going to… stuff some chocolate in my face— Wanna join me?" Even though she has seen her ate few.

"Ah— no. I've already had my share." Elsa says.

"Suit yourself." Anna parts from Elsa, bows, and smile at Elsa. "Try not to get drunk again! I don't want you to carry _me_ to my room again."

The queen laughs heartily. This— this brings something pleasant to swell in her chest. Elsa's laugh is delightful. And Anna should. Go. Go stuff her face with chocolate as she said she will do and not stare at Elsa— like, like she some sort of goddess ( _which could very be true. Elsa fits the description_ )— _move, move, MOVE_ Anna before you say something stupid, lie, like, _I love you_ — but that's not a stupid thing to say. Maybe bad timing and would confuse Elsa and Anna will be emb—

"Anna?"

Anna blushed furiously and hurries away, leaving Elsa a little confused but she locates a servant serving a dark red drink and decides to drop the strange occurrence.

* * *

She doesn't even get the chocolate. She moves through the crowd, eyes cast to the floor. She should forget whatever just happened. Don't let it bother her, that she was staring oddly at her sister. Surely Elsa won't question about it because she'll forget. Yup. that's it. She'll forget and save Anna the embarrassment. But what if she doesn't forget about it? And act weirdly around her next time. _I could always pretend to forget it._ Yeah, that— that would be the better option. She'll pretend that never—

She accidentally bumps into someone. Without looking, her hand instinctively reach out and grab that person's (gloved) hand— saving them from an embarrassing fall. She discovers who hand it belongs to. "This time I caught you!" she says brightly. It doesn't take much effort for Anna to pull Hans upright (—and she hopes he doesn't notice her unnatural strength for a princess.)

His other gloved hand circles her small waist, convincing them into a dancing position. "We really need to stop meeting like this," he says, his voice deliciously deep.

"Oh, I don't mind," she smirks, "It's always nice."

"You look beautiful," the prince compliments as they weave through the dancing people.

"Thank you— and you look extravagant!" He always does, especially in his white overcoat. It brings out the color of his fiery hair and his green eyes.

They dance for a while, lost in one's eyes. Anna is pleased that her pacing with Hans is decent enough (though she wishes her pacing was like this when she was dancing with Elsa). He's very gentle and patient— like her sister. The difference is that strange smell emitting from him. It isn't as terrible as before. She can ignore it and focus on the other pleasantries of him… like his smile.

"I— I have a confession to share," Hans says out the blue, chuckling nervously. For some reason, Anna is very interested. Perhaps it's because Hans seems to always carry himself with a lot of confidence.

The word 'confession' sounds troubling. So to ease his trouble, she says, "Like a secret?" she whispers excitedly because of secret sounds so much more fun than confession.

He briefly avoids her eyes. "It shouldn't be."

"I promise not to tell. I like secrets." She holds a few important ones.

Hans matches her smile. "I think about you a lot— every second. Your smile, your laughter, your eyes…"

Anna laughs. "That's a secret? I'm pretty sure I can come up with a better secret than that."

"Oh? Tell me a secret?"

She opens her mouth— she wasn't gonna say _I'm a half-vampire_ right here amongst these people. And Hans can wait a little longer until she shares that fact, so she was about to say, _to this day I never learnt how to snap my fingers_ but a thought crosses her mind and Anna smirks. "How about I _show_ you a secret?" she whispers close to his face.

She doesn't wait for a response as she leaves his personal space and heads out of the ballroom. She knows that he'll follow her. He wants the same thing as her— another time to be alone. And she has the perfect place. He follows her a few feet behind. Good. They don't need to draw anyone's attention. Everyone's absorbed in lively music, food, and drinks. Anna runs her tongue over her fangs to make sure they are short.

(they are)

(what she or Hans don't know is that Elsa watches them smoothly slips out of the ballroom. No one else hasn't noticed. Elsa counts to sixty, before placing her drink on a platter that a passing servant was holding. She follows them…)

* * *

She brings him to the gardens. Why? Because— _this_ is the perfect place to be alone. And she wants to impress him by the beauty of the gardens.

She twirls around, walking backward. Her feet are familiar with this place. She sees his awe. He takes in the sight around him. One moment, he takes off his gloves and rubs his fingers on the tips of a pink flower. Anna makes a noise that sort of sounds like a sigh and a giggle. Hans notices her staring and grins.

The princess leads them to a bench— not the one closer to the building but the one almost in the middle of the garden. Here are where the white roses grow. There's a clearing— the soft grass looks inviting to lie down on but she must be genteel in front of this handsome prince. Anna gracefully takes a seat on the bench. Hans follows her actions.

"I must say… this— this is beautiful," he says almost like he's out of breath, though the walk there wasn't strenuous.

"Really?" Anna asks.

"Yes— it resembles you. Beautiful and… full of life. So… _pure_."

Anna blushes. He does have his way with words—

"I would like it if our wedding is here."

( _yeah, he certainly does have his way with words because—)_ Heat rush up to her neck and to her cheeks. (( — _what?!))_ "W-wedding?

A mixture of confusion, regret and fear cross Hans; face. "Oh!— assuming— assuming that we are to get married— which isn't a bad thought— but if, _if_ , you… may I say something crazy?"

"Yes?"

He quickly gets one knee and offers his hand. "Would you marry me?"

On impulse, she stands (—because she always wanted this moment. After seeing those pictures and reading stories she always wanted this) "Can I say something even crazier?!"

"Yes!"

" _Yes_!" she places her hand in his. Hans does something odd: he makes a move as if he is going to a ring on her finger, only to realize that he doesn't have a ring. He chuckles.

"I don't have a ring yet— but— but take this rose here—" He reaches for a rose by a nearby bush. At contact with, Hans hisses and snatch his hand back. For a split second, Anna isn't sure why her teeth lengths and the feeling of her eyes changing hue. She knows that she turns around fast enough for Hans to not see her in this sinister state. Anna's hands cover her mouth and nose but it's far too late— _she can smell Hans' blood._ She should run, like _now_ , but her feet refuse to comply. She feels that if she makes a move, she'll regret it.

(he pricked his finger intentionally. he hardly felt the pinch but he made sure the blood was enough to smell.) "Princess Anna?" he calls out, faking the concern in his voice.

Anna finds it difficult to control herself. If only Elsa gave her blood when she asked, she would be fine. "I think we should head back," she says all too quickly.

"What's the matter? Did I make a mistake—"

 _No. I did,_ Anna thinks. Bringing him here. Being alone with him. "—No! Please, let's go—"

His bare hand on her shoulder startles her, and she makes the second mistake tonight: facing him, allowing him to see the dark side of her. Her fangs, her red eyes….

She expects him to scream in horror. Or yell in horror— (Hans' doesn't look like the type to scream—) or run in horror. Or _anything_ in horror. However, her expectations aren't met because, Hans' expression is— is nothing. Isn't he scared? Disgusted? "You aren't frightened," she says dumbly.

"Why would I?"

She squints. Deep down, she knows something is wrong. Not about her but _him_. And she should focus on that feeling of suspicion. Not the feeling of relief that someone— the person she is going to get married very soon— knows her secret and isn't showing a lick of fear. "I don't know," Anna responds with a watery smile. She starts to debate whether she should tell her sister that someone besides the chosen three knows about her biological half. Though Anna can imagine Elsa anger— or hesitation— about this man, it would make sense that she does. He can be sworn into secrecy.

Then Hans' says something strange.

"It's natural for you to react like this." He sucks on his thumb— ( _this image does not sit well with Anna's imagination…)_

"Wha— you _knew_?"

"Of course."

The next thing happens quite fast: Hans raises his other hand and blows into his palm. Air, dust— whatever it is _(it's really magical white ashes that Hans' had created with his abilities)_ — hits her face. It burns and stings and hurts her eyes and nose. She's hysterically coughing, taking a moment to get on her knees. She's trying to rub away whatever is on her face. She only feels how dry and (oddly) tough her skin is.

"Did you know?" Hans asks calmly.

 _Know what?_ But she can't say that. Not when her throat is becoming thick, and endless tears streams from her eyes.

"Did you know that you're a very important vampire? The one who will doom humanity? No, I suppose not."

 _What? How—? What's he talking about?_ Anna tries to clear her lungs. Why is everything so _hot_?

"I know. I know. Because I'm an _Ignis—_ a vampire hunter, if you may. God— I've been looking for you for _years_. And when I found you, _oh_! it was _so_ easy. You were desperate for love, and that was my advantage. All I had to do was get you alone."

It's like ice, not Elsa's ice, but the type of ice you feel when you experience fear, wash over her as she realizes, _he used me._

"Everything fell into place. And now… here we are… I'm sorry. Truth to be told— you are _pure_. But I have to _eliminate_ you, Anna."

Eliminate— as in _kill_. She knows this. And she doesn't know why— _actually you do, because he said he was a vampire hunter._ In a desperate attempt, Anna grabs his pants leg. _Begging? Is that what I'm going to do_. "Hans— please."

Her eyes are full of tears and his blurry figure squat in front of her. His hand— he had put on his gloves at some point— cups her chin. "I'm sorry Anna. I hope you can understand. You— your death— will save all of humanity. Think about your sister. You'll save her." He stands and moves out of her touch. Anna's hand falls and she grips the soft grass. "I'll say a quick prayer."

He begins to murmur in a different language. Latin perhaps. Or Dutch. She isn't too sure. Her nose and throat are disabled. Hans concludes his short prayer in English, "By my fire, I shall set you free!"

Everything is a bit blurry but she can still see that he has unsheathed his sword— why didn't she noticed when they were dancing?!— and raised it. The blade ignites, it's fire very bright. Anna tries to control her cough. She wants to scream. Scream for Elsa to come to her rescue. Her throat isn't allowing that. She briefly thinks that she will never see her sister again, never hear her sister's voice and laughter. "Help," she manages to cough out.

This was a mistake; bringing Hans to her garden. And certainly, it was a mistake to fall in love with another person to abate her strange affections for her sister. Anna hangs her head and accepts this fate.

Hans sees her surrender and pities her. He'll make this sweep clean and easy, so she won't feel pain. He brings down his fiery sword.

An ice sword parries his blow and a heeled foot kicks him in the chest.


End file.
